


Orenda

by KaizumiAyame



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Gen, Married Couple, Married Life, Modern Era
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-29
Updated: 2020-05-28
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:27:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 11,577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23372404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaizumiAyame/pseuds/KaizumiAyame
Summary: Orenda (/ˈɔːrɛndə/): a supernatural, divine force within every human being. Always omnipresent. It empowers people to change the world in a positive, loving way.This is a collection of short stories containing the life of Ashura and female!Indra as a married couple, and how they manage to get make their married life work out just as well as their working life.Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto, dan plot cerita ini adalah hasil diskusi saya dengan Niyo. Semua ceritanya dapat diakses oleh semua pembaca secara gratis. :)
Relationships: Ootsutsuki Asura & Ootsutsuki Indra, Ootsutsuki Asura/Ootsutsuki Indra
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	1. Valentine's Day

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kimchipyong](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kimchipyong/gifts).



Apabila kamu tinggal dengan seorang Indra Otsutsuki, atau minimal menghabiskan waktu bersamanya, maka kamu harus belajar untuk mengumpulkan kesabaran sebanyak mungkin.

Apalagi jika kamu sudah bersumpah untuk tinggal bersamanya seumur hidup; seperti Ashura.

“Sayang, dengar,” katanya dengan nada rendah yang lelah. “Kita sudah bicara soal ini berkali-kali.”

“Dan berkali-kali juga aku akan bilang kalau jawabanku tidak berubah,” Indra menyilangkan kedua tangannya di depan dada dan menatap suaminya dengan alis bertaut. “Seharusnya kau tahu betul kalau aku tidak bisa mematuhi permintaan egoismu setiap saat, Ashura.”

Orang lain barangkali akan tergoda untuk meninggikan suaranya, tapi Ashura tahu bahwa hal itu justru akan memperpanjang perkara. Jangan sampai mereka jadi bertengkar hanya gara-gara hal sesepele ini. “Aku tidak berusaha untuk bersikap egois,” ujarnya sabar. “Aku cuma ingin kau meluangkan waktu sedikit.”

“Dan kau tahu kalau aku tidak bisa melakukannya, kan?” ujar Indra. “Kau juga seharusnya lebih fokus pada pekerjaanmu, Ashura.”

“Hanya untuk satu hari,” bujuk Ashura. Suaranya terdengar begitu putus asa, dan ia amat membencinya. “Kita bisa melakukannya pada malam hari, kalau kau mau, jadi kita bisa menyelesaikan urusan kita masing-masing pada hari itu terlebih dahulu.”

Indra menatapnya lekat-lekat. Kalau sudah seperti itu, Ashura bahkan kesulitan untuk berpikir dengan benar. “Kau ini tidak akan menyerah sampai aku bilang ‘ya’,” desahnya. Ashura tahu kalau itu bukan pertanyaan.

Senyum Ashura melebar. “Kau tidak akan menyesali ini,” katanya. “Aku janji.”

Istrinya menjawabnya dalam dengus sarkastis, yang ditangkap oleh Ashura sebagai tanda persetujuan.

.

.

Kalau Ashura tidak salah ingat, mereka terakhir kali berkencan sebelum menikah. Artinya, sudah hampir dua puluh tahun berlalu sejak saat itu.

Bukan berarti mereka tidak pernah bepergian bersama lagi, tentu saja. Bagi Ashura, saat-saat bersama Indra tidak kalah romantisnya dengan mereservasi sebuah tempat istimewa dan menjalani hari seperti pasangan remaja yang baru pertama kali berpacaran.

Masalahnya, saat-saat itu tidak pernah berlangsung dengan mulus. Selalu saja ada telepon-telepon yang mengganggu, dan pembicaraan mereka tidak pernah jauh-jauh dari pekerjaan, kolega, atau anak-anak. Ketika Ashura berharap Indra bicara soal dirinya sendiri, istrinya malah memilih untuk mengoceh soal bagaimana Vajra terlalu fokus pada komik yang dibacanya, dan bagaimana Rahu berkali-kali enggan untuk mengajari adiknya. Beberapa kali pula ia berusaha untuk menekan keinginannya meninju dinding ketika nama Zetsu meluncur keluar dari mulut istrinya.

Padahal kencan yang baik seharusnya tidak seperti itu, kan? Ini adalah momen mereka berdua. Bicara soal orang lain sama saja membiarkan mereka mengganggu momen itu; entah sadar ataupun tidak.

Karena itulah Ashura tidak bisa melupakan kencan terakhirnya dengan Indra, yang secara tidak sengaja direncanakannya pada tanggal 14 Februari. Ia baru sadar ketika Indra berkomentar soal hiasan hati yang mendominasi kafe pada hari itu.

“Memangnya hiasannya harus sebanyak itu?” ujarnya jengah. “Tidak usah dipasangi seperti itu pun kafe ini sudah bagus, kan?”

Ashura tidak ingat ia menjawab apa, tapi yang pasti ia mengingat dengan jelas bagaimana bibir Indra yang indah melengkung turun dan dahinya berkerut. Ia ingat bagaimana Indra memprotes ketika Ashura langsung mencium pipinya, yang langsung dijawabnya dengan, “Kita ini saudara. Tidak ada salahnya mencium saudara perempuanku sendiri, kan?”

Setelah itu, hari Valentine tidak ada bedanya dengan hari-hari biasa yang lain. Ashura pun tidak begitu mempermasalahkannya—

–sampai Vajra, tiba-tiba saja, memberi gagasan itu padanya.

“Omong-omong, _okaasan_ dan _otousan_ jarang menghabiskan waktu berdua saja, kan?” tanyanya sembari melirik ke arah Ashura.

Ashura mengangkat sebelah alisnya. “Memangnya kenapa?”

“Bukankah sebentar lagi Valentine?” sahut Vajra. Matanya berbinar menggemaskan sampai-sampai Ashura jadi terpancing untuk tersenyum karenanya. “Kenapa kita tidak pergi ke suatu tempat bersama-sama; jadi nanti kalian bisa kencan berdua?”

Gagasan itu terdengar menarik— _amat_ menarik, bahkan—tapi rasanya tetap saja lucu ketika Ashura mendengarnya dari putrinya sendiri.

Ashura mendengus geli. “Lalu kau dan Rahu bagaimana?”

“Tidak usah pedulikan soal aku dan _oniisan_ ,” Vajra menyeringai. Buku komik yang sejak tadi dibacanya sekarang sudah tergeletak begitu saja di sofa dalam keadaan terbalik. “Kalau _otousan_ mau, aku bisa mengosongkan kafeku pada malam hari supaya _otousan_ dan _okaasan_ lebih leluasa.”

Senyum Ashura langsung menyusut. “Hei, tidak usah sampai seperti itu. Kamu tetap harus bekerja, kan?”

“Aku, kan, masih bisa bekerja sampai sore. Karena itu hari Valentine, pasti banyak pengunjung yang akan datang,” katanya sembari tertawa. “Tidak usah khawatir begitu, _otousan_ , aku tahu apa yang harus kulakukan, kok.”

Ashura tidak yakin apakah dia bisa mengandalkan putrinya untuk hal ini, tapi tidak ada salahnya untuk mencoba.

.

.

Rahu menatap adiknya dengan kesal.

Seharusnya ia sudah meninggalkan rumah sejak beberapa menit yang lalu, tapi Vajra tiba-tiba saja berdiri di depan pintu dan mencegahnya pergi.

Yang benar saja. Mana mungkin ia mengorbankan malam minggunya untuk mengawasi orangtuanya berkencan?

“Kenapa aku harus ikut?” gerutunya. “Kau kira aku tidak punya kegiatan lain?”

Vajra menggembungkan pipinya. “Ayolah, _oniisan_ ,” bujuknya. “Ini demi _okaasan_ dan _otousan._ ”

“Apanya yang demi mereka?” tukas Rahu. “Mereka akan baik-baik saja tanpa kita.”

“Tapi aku tidak akan baik-baik saja kalau tidak melihat kencan mereka secara langsung,” tukas Vajra. “Memangnya _oniisan_ tidak penasaran?”

Pertanyaan itu seperti mendorongnya ke sudut ruangan.

Rahu penasaran, tentu saja. Selama ini, orangtuanya selalu terlihat profesional. Di mata Vajra, ibunya sama sekali bukan wanita romantis yang suka menghabiskan waktunya untuk hal-hal seperti kencan, sekalipun ayahnya sendiri sering sekali melakukan hal-hal mesra pada ibunya—dan kadang-kadang Rahu jadi gemas melihat betapa ayahnya terlihat payah—tapi tidak mungkin ia membiarkan adiknya puas dengan jawaban lugas seperti itu, kan?

“Mengawasi mereka sepanjang malam pasti akan membosankan sekali,” ujarnya ketus. “Daripada begitu, lebih baik aku pergi ke tempat lain saja.”

Vajra berkacak pinggang. “Bukannya _oniisan_ sudah menolak semua ajakan kencan dari perempuan-perempuan lain pada hari Valentine?” tanyanya.

“Tahu dari mana?”

Adiknya menyeringai. “Aku punya telinga di mana-mana,” katanya. “Jadi tidak usah bohong padaku karena aku tahu semuanya.”

Rahu mendengus. “Siapa yang bilang aku mau pergi kencan?” tanyanya. “Tidak seperti kau, aku punya teman-teman.”

Alih-alih tersinggung, adiknya malah terbahak. “Artinya _oniisan_ tidak punya hal penting untuk dilakukan pada hari Valentine, kan?” ujarnya dengan nada penuh kemenangan. “Kalau begitu, _oniisan_ harus menemaniku menonton kencan _otousan_ dan _okaasan_!”

Ugh, seandainya saja Rahu sedikit lebih kejam, maka ia tidak akan sungkan-sungkan menepis permintaan adiknya begitu saja.

Sayang, Rahu bukan orang yang seperti itu.

.

.

Indra menyayangi anak-anaknya, tentu saja, tapi kadang-kadang ia merasa kalau dirinya kurang mengenali mereka dengan baik.

Seperti sekarang, misalnya, ia tertegun ketika melihat Vajra mengeluarkan gaun-gaunnya hingga berserakan di tempat tidur dan berujar ceria, “ _Okaasan_ mau pakai yang mana?”

Butuh beberapa detik bagi Indra untuk menguasai diri. “Ini hanya makan malam biasa, Sayang,” katanya. “Pakai pakaian yang biasa saja sudah cukup—“

Putrinya menggeleng kuat-kuat. “Tidak bisa begitu!” katanya tegas. “Ini hari Valentine. _Okaasan_ harus terlihat cantik di mata _otousan_!”

Indra menatap Vajra dengan heran. “Kenapa malah kau yang antusias begini?” tanyanya.

“Soalnya _okaasan_ dan _otousan_ jarang melakukan hal-hal seperti ini, kan?” kata Vajra. “Selama ini kalian terlalu sibuk bekerja, sampai-sampai aku tidak yakin kalau kalian pernah kencan betulan.”

Memang benar. Indra bahkan tidak ingat kapan ia benar-benar menghabiskan waktu dengan Ashura, sebab ia sering terlalu lelah untuk bicara pada suaminya sepulang bekerja. Pada akhir pekan, mereka lebih suka memanfaatkan kesempatan untuk bergelung di tempat tidur dibandingkan dengan membuang-buang energi dan pergi keluar rumah.

Kalau dipikirkan seperti itu, Indra harus mengakui bahwa ia merindukan saat-saat di mana ia berputar di depan cermin dan membayangkan apakah Ashura akan menyukai penampilannya. Menyaksikan bagaimana putrinya mengangkat tiap gaun dan melekatkannya pada tubuhnya seolah membawa Indra kembali pada masa mudanya.

Ia tersenyum kecil. “Kalau begitu, menurutmu _okaasan_ paling cocok memakai gaun yang mana?”

Vajra menatapnya dengan senyum lebar dan mata berkilauan. Ah, gadis itu benar-benar _fotocopy_ ayahnya. “Coba pakai gaun _camisole_ ini, _okaasan._ Warnanya bagus kalau dipakai saat malam hari,” katanya riang. “Ah, atau yang _mermaid_? Ini kelihatan cocok sekali dengan bentuk tubuh _okaasan_ , lho!”

.

.

Ketika Indra muncul dari dalam kamar dalam balutan gaun, Ashura mendapati dirinya jatuh cinta untuk yang kesekian kalinya pada sang istri.

Vajra, yang muncul dari belakang punggung ibunya, menatap Ashura dengan cengiran lebar. “ _Okaasan_ kelihatan cantik sekali, kan, _otousan_?”

 _Tentu saja_ , Ashura ingin menjawab. _Dia memang selalu terlihat cantik._

Tapi lidahnya saat ini terlalu kelu untuk mengucapkannya. Ia hanya bisa memandangi Indra seperti orang bodoh, sementara rasa panas mulai merambati wajah dan dadanya.

Barangkali ia hanya berhalusinasi, atau pipi Indra juga memerah ketika ia bergumam, “Kalau kita tidak berangkat sekarang, kita hanya punya waktu sebentar untuk makan.”

“Ah,” Ashura mengerjap. “Benar. Akan segera kusiapkan mobilnya—“

“Itu tidak perlu,” potong Vajra. “ _Oniisan_ bisa menyiapkan mobilnya, kok. Benar, kan, _oniisan_?”

Suara Rahu terdengar malas-malasan. “Tidak masalah.”

“Kau yakin?” tanya Ashura.

Putranya mengedikkan bahu. “Tentu saja.”

“Aku bisa melakukannya kalau kau tidak mau—“

Alis Vajra otomatis menukik. “Tidak boleh! _Okaasan_ dan _otousan_ harus jalan ke dalam mobil bersama-sama,” ujarnya tegas. Kedua tangannya disilangkan di depan dada dan ekspresinya memimik Indra kalau ia sedang marah. “Pokoknya serahkan saja semuanya padaku dan _oniisan_. Kalian hanya boleh bersantai-santai hari ini. Titik.”

Indra menatap putrinya dengan geli, kendati suaranya sama datarnya seperti yang biasa Ashura dengar. “Biarkan saja mereka melakukan apa yang mereka mau,” katanya.

Ashura menatap ke arah Vajra yang mengajak Rahu meninggalkan ruang tamu—yang diprotes oleh kakaknya dengan, “Tidak usah pakai dorong-dorong seperti itu, kan?”—dan tersenyum kecil. “Kurasa kau benar.” Ia menggeser tubuhnya sedikit agar Indra bisa duduk di sebelahnya dengan nyaman.

Ketika lengan mereka bersentuhan, Ashura dapat mencium aroma sabun bercampur parfum yang segar menguar dari tubuh Indra, dan berusaha keras menahan dirinya untuk tidak mencium lekuk leher wanita itu.

.

.

Kafe milik Vajra terletak tepat di sisi jalan raya. Kemilaunya akan otomatis membuat orang-orang menoleh ke arahnya dan tertarik untuk masuk ke dalamnya.

Tapi hari ini berbeda. Sejak tadi sore, Vajra sudah menempelkan papan tanda ‘TUTUP’ pada pintu kacanya. Tidak ada orang yang bisa masuk ke dalam kafenya tanpa seizinnya. Lagi pula, ia sengaja tidak menyalakan lampu kafe begitu malam tiba; sebab membiarkannya menyala sama saja mengundang orang lain untuk masuk.

“ _Okaasan_ dan _otousan_ bisa menunggu di mobil dulu,” katanya begitu mobil sudah terparkir di depan pintu masuk kafe. “Aku akan membukakan pintunya dari belakang.”

Orangtuanya saling memandang. “Kami tidak keberatan kalau harus masuk lewat pintu belakang.”

Vajra membelalak. “Tidak boleh!” katanya. “Ini, kan, hari spesial _okaasan_ dan _otousan_!” Kalau mereka mengalah seperti itu, kejutannya akan gagal. Vajra tidak mungkin membiarkan semua yang sudah ia rencanakan sejak awal rusak begitu saja!

Di sisinya, Rahu hanya menghela napas dan menempelkan dahinya ke roda kemudi, tapi Vajra memilih untuk mengabaikan kakaknya untuk saat ini.

Maka, dengan cepat ia melesat keluar dari mobil, membuka pintu belakang dengan heboh—nyaris saja kuncinya terjatuh ke sela-sela tutup got!—dan menyalakan semua lampu sekaligus menyetel musik yang sudah disiapkannya sejak tadi sore sebelum membukakan pintu depan untuk ayah dan ibunya (dan kakaknya, tentu saja; tapi kali ini biarkan Vajra berfokus pada orangtuanya dulu, oke?).

Rasanya menyenangkan sekali ketika melihat ayahnya membuka-kan pintu mobil untuk ibunya dengan sigap dan membiarkan ibunya menautkan tangannya pada sikunya. Ia tidak bisa menahan diri untuk tidak menyeringai ketika menyadari betapa merahnya wajah ayahnya ketika keduanya saling menatap selama beberapa detik.

_Ini akan menyenangkan sekali._

“Aku sudah menyiapkan tempat duduk untuk kita berempat,” ujar Vajra sembari mengedikkan kepalanya ke arah salah satu meja bundar di tengah ruangan. “Tapi kalau _okaasan_ dan _otousan_ mau, kami berdua bisa duduk di meja terpisah.”

“Kurasa lebih baik kita menghabiskan malam ini berempat,” kata ibunya. “Benar, kan, Ashura?”

Ayahnya mengangguk. “Tentu saja.”

Rahu, sebaliknya, terlihat tidak yakin. “Tidak ada siapa-siapa di sini,” katanya setelah memandangi sekelilingnya. “Memangnya kau bisa menyajikan apa untuk kami?”

Vajra menatap kakaknya dengan kesal. “Aku memang tidak bisa memasak hidangan berat, tapi setidaknya aku tahu cara memasak.”

“Terserah,” jawab Rahu. “Kurasa aku ingin minum _espresso_ saja.”

Seandainya saja orangtuanya tidak ada di sini, mungkin Vajra bisa mengatakan sesuatu untuk membalas kakaknya.

Tapi untuk hari ini saja, Vajra memutuskan untuk bersabar.

.

.

Hari ini, Ashura mendapati dirinya kembali terperangkap dalam jiwa remajanya.

Setiap kali Indra bicara, melakukan sesuatu, atau sekadar menatap-nya seperti sekarang, jantung Ashura berpacu begitu cepat dan membuat pipinya memanas. Ia ingin sekali memancing pembicaraan yang menyenangkan, yang bisa membuat istrinya tersenyum, tapi otaknya menolak untuk diajak bekerja sama.

“Bagaimana kopinya?” Suara Vajra membawanya kembali pada realitas. “Enak?”

Ashura baru sadar bahwa ia sudah menghabiskan lebih dari separuh kopinya dalam sekali teguk. “Tentu saja,” katanya dengan senyum. “Kopi buatanmu tidak kalah enaknya dengan buatan ibumu.”

Dilihatnya Indra mengulum senyum tipis, dan Ashura merasakan dadanya berdesir senang.

“Artinya aku harus benar-benar harus belajar dari _okaasan_ ,” kata Vajra. “Tapi setidaknya aku tidak sepayah yang dikatakan _oniisan_.”

Rahu mendengus. “Salahkan saja aku terus,” gerutunya.

Indra memberinya tatapan penuh peringatan. “Jangan bilang seperti itu pada adikmu,” katanya.

“Aku cuma bilang kenyataan, kok.” Rahu mengedikkan bahu dan menyesap _espresso_ -nya dengan hati-hati. Jelas bahwa ia sengaja menghentikan pertengkaran mereka sampai di sini. “Jangan pedulikan aku. Ini harinya _okaasan_ dan _otousan_ , kan?”

Ashura, yang sejak tadi memandangi pemandangan itu dengan geli, tersentak sadar. “Tetap saja, ini acara keluarga,” katanya. “Kami tidak mungkin mengabaikan kalian begitu saja.”

“Mungkin saja,” kekeh Vajra. “Aku dan _oniisan_ bisa main pingpong di lantai dua. _Okaasan_ dan _otousan_ santai-santai saja di sini.”

Sebelum Ashura dan Indra sempat menjawab, keduanya sudah menghilang begitu saja ke lantai dua, meninggalkan cangkir kopi yang masih tersisa separuh dan kursi-kursi yang tidak didorong masuk ke dalam kolong meja.

Indra menggeleng. “Mereka ini,” desahnnya. “Selalu memutuskan apa-apa sendiri.”

Ashura mengulas senyum tipis. “Terus terang saja, melihat mereka mengingatkanku pada seseorang.”

“Pada siapa?”

“Kau, tentu saja,” ujar Ashura. “Sifatmu yang keras kepala jelas-jelas menurun pada mereka.”

Alis Indra bertaut. “Aku tidak keras kepala.”

“Tapi di mataku kau keras kepala,” kekeh Ashura.

Istrinya menyipitkan mata dengan tidak suka. Luput oleh wanita itu bahwa Ashura sangat menyukai betapa matanya mampu memerangkap seluruh perhatiannya dengan tatapan seperti itu. “Kau juga sama keras kepalanya.”

“Kalau begitu kita serasi.” Senyum Ashura melebar. “Bukankah orang-orang sering bilang kalau pasangan yang mirip biasanya bisa bertahan lebih lama?”

Indra mendengus lagi. Gesturnya itu benar-benar mengingatkannya pada Rahu yang cemberut barusan—hanya saja lebih manis dengan polesan merah muda pucat pada pipinya. “Kau ini sudah dewasa, Ashura Otsutsuki,” ujarnya dengan nada kesal bercampur geli. “Masa kau percaya pada sesuatu yang konyol seperti itu?” 

“Kukira kau suka mendengarku bilang seperti itu,” kata Ashura. “Bukannya waktu itu kau ingin aku bicara sesuatu yang romantis?”

“Itu sama sekali tidak romantis,” ujar Indra kesal, sekalipun Ashura bisa menangkap ujung-ujung bibirnya yang berkedut menahan tawa. “Lagi pula, aku heran kau bisa mengingat kata-kataku dua puluh tahun yang lalu.”

“Tentu saja aku mengingatnya,” kata Ashura. _Kenyataannya, aku tidak bisa melupakan apapun soal dirimu,_ ia ingin menambahkan, tapi rasanya konyol sekali kalau ia bicara seperti itu seolah-olah dirinya adalah remaja yang sengaja membaca buku tips percintaan sebelum berkencan.

Indra menggeleng, sementara jemari lentiknya bergerak dengan anggun untuk meraih gagang cangkir kopinya. Bahkan gestur seseder-hana itu saja berhasil membuat isi perut Ashura bergejolak.

Refleks saja Ashura meraih tangan istrinya dan meremasnya dengan lembut. “Mumpung anak-anak sedang tidak bersama kita,” katanya serius, sementara matanya menatap Indra lekat-lekat. “Bagaimana kalau kita melakukan sesuatu yang sudah lama tidak kita lakukan?”

Indra menatapnya dengan heran, sebelum senyum kecil menghiasi wajahnya.

“Tentu saja,” ujarnya. “Lagi pula, aku sudah susah payah memilih gaun ini hanya untuk malam ini.”

Di bawah alunan musik, tangan keduanya pun saling bertaut.

.

.

Vajra melongok dari sela-sela tangga dengan cengiran lebar. “Lihat, _oniisan_ ,” bisiknya girang, “ _Okaasan_ dan _otousan_ berdansa.”

“Tidak usah dilihat pun aku juga tahu,” gerutu Rahu, sekalipun matanya tidak bisa lepas dari pemandangan yang menurutnya amat magis itu.

Untuk pertama kalinya, ia melihat ibunya tersenyum begitu lebar, selagi ayahnya merengkuh pinggangnya dan membisikkan sesuatu ke telinganya. Dan untuk pertama kalinya pula, ia melihat ayahnya begitu berkilauan—atau itu hanya pengaruh cahaya kafe yang menipu mata-nya.

Memangnya ayahnya selalu sekeren ini, ya?

Dengan terpana, dilihatnya keduanya berputar-putar di antara meja-meja kafe tanpa kesulitan. Ketika musik mulai mencapai klimaksnya, ayahnya mengangkat ibunya tanpa kesulitan—seperti yang biasa Rahu lihat di adegan romansa yang sering ditontonnya diam-diam—dan didengarnya tawa mereka bergema di penjuru kafe.

Ia menarik napas panjang-panjang, lalu menatap Vajra yang masih melekatkan kepalanya di sela-sela jeruji tangga. “Ayo main pingpong lagi,” katanya dengan nada ketusnya yang biasa. “Aku tidak akan membiarkanmu berhenti kalau aku belum menang tiga kali berturut-turut.”

“Eeeeeh?” Adiknya membelalak kecewa. “Tapi aku masih mau menonton _okaasan_ dan _otousan_ —“

“Biarkan mereka kencan,” potongnya. “Kalau kau seperti itu terus, mereka tidak akan nyaman, kan?”

Vajra menatapnya dengan tidak suka, tapi ia pasti tahu bahwa kata-kata Rahu ada benarnya. Maka, dengan wajah cemberut, ia mengikuti Rahu kembali ke meja pingpong.

 _Lagi pula,_ Rahu berpikir pada dirinya sendiri, _sampai di sini saja aku sudah bisa melihat betapa_ okaasan _sangat mencintai_ otousan.


	2. The Daughter’s Antics

Sudah belasan tahun mereka hidup bersama, dan Rahu tidak pernah bisa memahami adiknya dengan baik. 

“Kau ingin _ke mana_ untuk _apa_?”

Vajra balas menatapnya seolah-olah Rahu baru saja memberinya pertanyaan paling aneh yang pernah ada. “Bukannya sudah kubilang?” katanya kesal. “Aku mau menemani _otousan_ ke kantor.”

“Itu juga aku tahu,” Rahu mendecak tidak sabar. “Tapi apa maksud-mu dengan ‘mencari referensi’ di kantor? Kukira kau tidak mau magang di kantor _otousan_.”

“Memang tidak,” dengus Vajra. Komik bersampul konyol yang sejak tadi dibacanya sekarang diletakkan di sisi sofa, seolah-olah pembicaraan mereka sudah begitu mendistraksinya. “Siapa yang bilang kalau aku ingin magang?”

Rahu sendiri biasanya tidak peduli soal hal-hal seperti itu, tapi untuk sekali saja ia ingin memahami cara pikir adiknya. “Biasanya kau tidak pernah mau pergi ke kantor _otousan_ kalau tidak dipaksa, kan?” katanya, yang dijawab oleh Vajra dengan anggukan. “Lantas kenapa kali ini kamu malah membujuk _otousan_ untuk mengajakmu?”

“Sudah kubilang, aku mau mencari referensi.”

“Tapi tadi kau bilang—“

“Referensi yang kumaksud sama sekali tidak ada hubungannya dengan pekerjaan _otousan_ , kok,” tukas Vajra. “Aku mau belajar soal hubungan manusia.”

Entah bagaimana, Rahu tahu kalau ada sesuatu yang disembunyikan oleh adiknya, tapi ia memilih untuk tidak mengejarnya lebih jauh lagi.

Lagi pula, ada ayahnya yang akan mengawasi Vajra, jadi seharusnya semua akan baik-baik saja—

—atau setidaknya itulah yang ia kira.

.

.

Kakaknya memang benar. Vajra tidak pernah suka mengunjungi kantor ayahnya. Dia lebih suka bersantai di rumah dan membaca koleksi komiknya sembari makan camilan yang dibelinya di _konbini_ dekat rumah. Lagi pula, ia tidak akan tumbuh besar dalam lingkungan pekerjaan ayahnya. Hidupnya sama sekali tidak ditakdirkan untuk berada di gedung tinggi dan bersikap formal—ugh, membayangkannya saja sudah membuat perut Vajra mual.

Tapi kali ini, kasusnya berbeda.

Vajra masih tidak menyukai suasana kantor, tentu saja. Aura profesional yang menguar dari tiap-tiap pekerja masih membuatnya bergidik tidak suka, sementara matanya memicing sebal ketika mendengar bunyi dering telepon kantor yang bersahut-sahutan dengan bunyi keletak-keletok sepatu hak.

“Apa hari ini _otousan_ akan mengikuti rapat atau semacamnya?” tanya Vajra pada ayahnya ketika mereka memasuki lift. Beberapa orang yang berada di dalam ruang sempit itu tersenyum padanya—untuk formalitas saja, barangkali.

Sayang, orang yang ingin ia temui tidak ada di dalam lift yang sama dengannya.

Ashura menggeleng setelah menekan lantai destinasinya. “Tidak,” katanya. “Tentu saja _otousan_ tidak akan membiarkanmu ikut kalau _otousan_ harus meninggalkanmu.”

“Tapi aku sudah bukan anak kecil lagi,” gerutu Vajra. “Aku bisa menjaga diriku dengan baik.” Lagi pula, siapa tahu Vajra bisa berpetualang selagi ayahnya pergi dan menemukan sosok yang menjadi alasannya datang ke sini.

Ayahnya menatapnya dengan dahi berkerut. “ _Otousan_ tahu, tapi tetap saja _otousan_ tidak ingin membiarkanmu sendirian hari ini,” katanya tegas. “Menjadi putriku tidak membuatmu bebas melakukan apa saja yang kau mau di sini, mengerti?”

Vajra mendengus, bersamaan dengan bunyi denting pintu lift yang terbuka. “Terserah _otousan_ saja, deh.”

Matanya, sementara itu, terpaku ke arah Sasuke Uchiha dan Naruto Uzumaki yang tengah sibuk berbincang dengan lembaran kertas—barangkali dokumen yang harus ditandatangani atau semacamnya—dan berjalan seolah-olah dunia mereka hanya berpusat pada keberadaan masing-masing, dan senyumnya diam-diam melebar.

Setidaknya kedatangannya ke sini tidak sia-sia.

.

.

“Duduk saja di sana,” kata ayahnya begitu mereka sudah masuk ke dalam ruang kerjanya. Berbeda dengan area lain di kantor yang terkesan dingin, suasana di ruangan ini tidak jauh berbeda dengan kantor yang ada di rumah mereka. “Kalau kau lapar, bilang saja. Nanti akan _otousan_ minta salah seorang pegawai untuk membelikan sesuatu untukmu.”

Vajra tersenyum kecil. “Tenang saja, _otousan_. Aku, kan sudah sarapan cukup banyak tadi pagi.”—dan sudah mendapatkan asupan energi tambahan beberapa menit yang lalu—“Jadi aku bisa menghabis-kan sepanjang hari tanpa makan.”

“Tidak boleh begitu,” tegur Ashura. “Ibumu tidak akan suka kalau kau melewatkan makan siang.”

Vajra menyeringai, sementara tubuhnya diempaskan ke sofa lebar yang langsung menenggelamkan tubuhnya. “Iya, iya, _otousan_ fokus bekerja saja, deh.”

Apa yang terjadi setelah itu tidak terlalu penting. Ayahnya sibuk menerima telepon dan mendapat kunjungan dari para bawahannya, sementara Vajra membolak-balik komiknya untuk yang kelima kalinya dengan kepalanya menghadap ke bawah dan kakinya bergantung pada sandaran sofa.

Sampai beberapa saat setelahnya—demi apa pun, Vajra sampai tidak tahu pukul berapa sekarang—seseorang masuk ke dalam ruangan, dan Vajra barangkali akan tetap berbaring seperti itu kalau saja tidak melihat siapa yang datang.

“Ah,” orang itu, yang ternyata adalah Naruto Uzumaki, menatap Vajra dengan kaget, sekalipun senyumnya langsung melebar. “Ternyata kau betulan putri direktur, ya?”

Vajra tidak tahu harus menjawab apa. Ia hanya bisa memandangi Naruto dengan terpana.

“Aku membawanya karena dia bilang ingin belajar sesuatu,” ayahnya menjawabkan untuknya, “Tapi sampai sekarang aku masih tidak paham apa yang sebenarnya ingin dia pelajari—apalagi sejak tadi dia hanya baca komik.”

Naruto terkekeh, “Tanya-tanya padaku juga bisa, lho,” katanya. “Begini-begini aku cukup paham soal banyak hal.”

Wajah Vajra otomatis memanas. Tentu saja dia akan lebih senang kalau bertanya langsung pada sumbernya—tapi jantungnya berdegup terlalu kencang sampai-sampai otaknya tidak bisa bekerja dengan benar.

“M-mungkin nanti saja,” katanya pada akhirnya.

“Kau bisa main ke kantorku kalau mau,” kata Naruto. Senyum itu masih bertahan permanen dan membuatnya bercahaya—benar-benar kombinasi yang cocok dengan ‘pasangannya’. “Toh, banyak orang di kantor ini suka mampir ke kantorku dan kami malah jadi keasyikan mengobrol.”

Jantung Vajra langsung melonjak. “Apa—“ ia meneguk ludah. “Apa Sasuke- _san_ juga sering ke sana?”

Alis Naruto otomatis meninggi. “Sasuke?” ulangnya heran. Entah kenapa, mendengar Naruto melafalkan nama itu tanpa honorifik membuat degup jantung Vajra semakin menggila. “Yah, dia beberapa kali sering datang ke kantor, sih, memangnya kenapa?”

“T-tidak ada apa-apa,” ujar Vajra cepat. Berani taruhan wajahnya sudah merah padam sekarang. “Mungkin aku akan mampir ke kantor Naruto- _san_ kalau _otousan_ tidak keberatan.”

Ia melirik ke arah ayahnya, berharap mendapat persetujuan, tapi tampaknya ayahnya memiliki gagasan yang berbeda; sebab alisnya bertaut dan bibirnya melengkung dengan cara yang sangat tidak Vajra sukai.

Oh, yah, setidaknya Vajra berhasil mendapatkan satu informasi penting—langsung dari sumbernya, pula.

.

.

Ashura sudah tahu kalau putrinya memiliki maksud tersembunyi sejak ia membujuknya untuk ikut ke kantor dengan mata berbinar-binar—hal yang tidak pernah terjadi selama ini.

 _Barangkali ia mulai tertarik pada dunia kerja yang sebenarnya_ , Ashura berusaha berpikir positif, _lagi pula, dia tidak mungkin bersikap konyol di bawah pengawasanku._

Tapi sejak mereka pertama kali tiba di kantor, putrinya sudah menunjukkan gelagat yang aneh. Matanya berkali-kali bergerak ke arah pintu, seolah-olah menunggu seseorang, dan wajahnya merona merah ketika mengobrol dengan Naruto—terlebih lagi ketika membahas soal Sasuke, seolah-olah Vajra sudah mengenalnya dengan baik.

 _…_ atau Vajra memang _ingin_ mengenalnya dengan baik. Memikirkan kemungkinan kedua itu saja sudah membuat Ashura merinding.

“ _Otousan_ ,” suara Vajra membuatnya tersentak. “Apa Naruto- _san_ sering datang ke kantor _otousan_?”

Ashura menatap putrinya dengan alis berkerut. “Memang kenapa?”

Vajra mengedikkan bahunya. “Aku hanya ingin tahu, kok.”—padahal wajahnya jelas-jelas memerah—“Soalnya _otousan_ dan Naruto- _san_ kelihatan akrab.”

Ashura tahu bahwa pertanyaan ini bukan pertanda bagus, tapi ia tidak boleh langsung berprasangka buruk pada putrinya. “Dia memang cukup sering datang ke sini,” katanya.

“Naruto- _san_ memang selalu kelihatan ceria seperti itu, ya?”

Jeda sesaat. “Begitulah. Kalau aku sedang suntuk, dia akan datang dan mengajak _otousan_ pergi ke kedai ramen kesukaannya.”

Mata Vajra berbinar-binar. “Apa dia sering melakukan itu pada semua orang? Atau hanya pada orang-orang tertentu saja?” tanyanya.

Kerutan pada dahi Ashura semakin dalam. “Dia memang orang yang suka bergaul, tapi _otousan_ lebih sering melihatnya pergi makan dengan orang-orang yang sudah sangat dekat padanya. Sasuke, misalnya—“

“Sasuke- _san_?” Sekarang bukan cuma mata Vajra yang bercahaya. “Jadi Naruto- _san_ dan Sasuke- _san_ memang sudah sedekat itu, ya?”

“Mereka teman kecil, jadi wajar saja kalau—“

“Teman masa kecil? Imutnyaaa!” Vajra langsung membenamkan wajahnya ke bantal dan memekik histeris seperti penggemar fanatik yang sering dilihatnya di acara televisi. “Astaga, aku jadi ingin pergi ke kantor Naruto- _san_ dan mengobrol dengannya. Pasti ada banyak hal yang bisa kutemukan—aaaaah, jantungku mau meledak rasanya!”

Oke. Tampaknya ketakutan Ashura akan benar-benar terjadi kalau ia tidak segera mengambil tindakan.

“ _Otousan_ harap kamu tidak berpikir yang aneh-aneh, Vajra,” ia menatap putrinya lekat-lekat. “Kalau kau datang ke sini hanya untuk menanyakan hal-hal seperti itu, maka lebih baik kau pulang saja.”

Senyum Vajra langsung lenyap secepat ia muncul. “Aku hanya ingin tahu saja, kok,” kilahnya. “Memangnya salah, ya, kalau aku ingin tahu sedikit soal orang-orang yang bekerja untuk _otousan_?”

“Memang tidak,” kata Ashura, “Tapi _otousan_ bisa melihat tujuanmu yang sebenarnya.”

Ekspresi wajah Vajra yang terlihat _shock_ jelas-jelas menguatkan kekhawatiran Ashura. “A-apa maksud _otousan_ —“

“Kau ini masih SMA,” potong Ashura. “Anak seusiamu seharusnya fokus pada persiapanmu menuju jenjang berikutnya, dan bukannya mengurusi hal-hal remeh seperti percintaan.”

“ _Otousan_ —“

“Lagi pula, mereka berdua terlalu tua untukmu,” Ashura mendapati suaranya semakin dingin ketika mengucapkannya, tapi Vajra harus tahu kalau ia tidak boleh bersikap sesukanya sendiri. “Dan kedua-duanya sudah punya anak. Kau kira aku akan mengizinkanmu menyukai duda seperti mereka?”

Vajra menatapnya dengan mata membelalak. “Apa?”

“ _Otousan_ tahu kau bisa mendengarnya dengan baik,” kata Ashura. “Sekalipun Naruto dan Sasuke adalah orang baik, mereka sudah berada di dunia yang berbeda denganmu.”

“ _O-otousan_ ,” kata Vajra dengan tercengang. “Bukan itu maksudku. Aku sama sekali tidak—“

Ashura menggeleng. “Tidak usah pura-pura. _Otousan_ tahu betul apa yang ada di dalam pikiranmu sekarang.” 

“ _Otousan_ tidak tahu apa-apa,” sambar Vajra dengan kesal. “ _Otousan_ sejak tadi cuma mengoceh soal tebakan _otousan_ sendiri dan malah melantur sampai ke mana-mana, padahal kenyataannya tidak seperti itu.”

Ashura menatap putrinya dengan kaget. Kalau putrinya tidak tertarik pada kedua anak buahnya seperti yang ia duga, lantas apa?

“Terserah,” dengus Vajra. “Mau kujelaskan juga _otousan_ tidak akan pernah mengerti. _Otousan_ terlalu kuno untuk paham.”

Ketika Vajra kembali membaca komiknya dengan posisi tubuh yang membelakangi Ashura dengan sengaja, Ashura merasakan dadanya berdenyut nyeri.

.

.

Indra menatap suaminya yang sejak tadi merenung dengan heran. Ashura memang selalu terdiam, tapi tentu saja “Ada apa?”

“Tidak apa-apa.”

“Tidak mungkin tidak ada apa-apa,” Indra menyentuh lengan Ashura dan meremasnya hingga pria itu mau menoleh ke arahnya. “Bilang padaku. Apa terjadi sesuatu di kantor?”

Ashura mendesah dengan cara yang membuat perut Indra bergejolak tidak nyaman. Mungkinkah terjadi sesuatu yang serius?

“Aku benar-benar tidak paham pada jalan pikir Vajra,” kata-kata Ashura berikutnya membuat Indra lega sekaligus tercengang.

“Memangnya ada apa?”

“Sejak awal aku sudah curiga ketika dia bersikeras menemaniku bekerja hari ini,” kata Ashura. “Tapi kupikir dia hanya menunjukkan ketertarikannya pada dunia kerja.”

Indra membiarkan kepalanya mendarat pada dada Ashura, berharap bahwa dengan begitu degup jantung suaminya mereda. “Lantas?”

“Ternyata dia malah sibuk bertanya-tanya soal Naruto dan Sasuke,” ujar Ashura tanpa mampu menyembunyikan nada kesalnya. “Kubilang kalau mereka terlalu tua untuknya, dan seharusnya Vajra fokus pada sekolahnya dulu, tapi Vajra malah marah padaku dan bilang kalau maksudnya tidak seperti itu.”

Indra membayangkan adegan itu terjadi di dalam kepalanya dan tidak dapat menahan dirinya untuk tidak tersenyum.

“Aku yakin kalau dia punya alasan lain yang tidak bisa dijelaskan padamu,” katanya. “Dia hanya—“

Kata-katanya menggantung, sebab sesuatu dari masa lalunya tiba-tiba muncul dan menginvasi isi kepalanya.

.

.

“ _Aku akan pulang dari kantor sebentar lagi_ ,” kata Ashura melalui _speaker_ telepon. “ _Apa Rahu sudah tidur_?”

Indra membelai perutnya yang sudah membesar. “Ya,” katanya, sementara matanya bergerak ke arah kamar Rahu yang sudah tertutup rapat. Stiker warna yang membentuk nama putra sulungnya tertempel di pintu, dan Indra bertanya-tanya apakah anak keduanya nanti akan menginginkan hiasan serupa di pintu kamarnya. “Dan omong-omong, tolong belikan sesuatu untukku.”

“ _Tentu saja. Kebetulan aku sedang ingin makan di luar._ ”

Alis Indra bertaut. “Siapa bilang aku ingin beli makanan?” tanyanya kesal. “Aku belum memberitahumu apa-apa, kan?”

Ashura terdiam sesaat. “Kau benar. Aku minta maaf,” katanya kemudian. “Kalau bukan makanan, lantas apa yang harus kubelikan untukmu?”

Senyum Indra mengembang. “Belikan aku stok film untuk ditonton malam ini,” katanya. “Drama Korea romantis. Yang banyak.”

Di seberang sana, ia tahu kalau suaminya pasti sedang tercengang, tapi Indra memutuskan untuk tidak peduli.

.

.

Indra menikmati hobi barunya sejak ia memasuki trimester terakhir dalam kehamilannya: menonton drama Korea sembari bersandar pada pundak suaminya.

Tentu saja, Ashura terlihat kebingungan, sebab Indra—dulunya—terkenal tidak menyukai roman picisan semacam ini.

Tapi dulu adalah dulu, dan sekarang adalah sekarang, bukan? Lagi pula, rasanya menyenangkan kalau melihat bagaimana para aktor di drama Korea itu terlihat benar-benar saling jatuh cinta—

—termasuk juga dua tokoh pria yang menjadi figuran dalam salah satu drama favoritnya.

Pada salah satu adegan, kedua pria itu menyuapkan camilan ke mulut satu sama lain, yang langsung dihadiahi oleh komentar dari Ashura. “Mereka kelihatan mesra sekali, ya,” katanya geli. “Kalau seperti ini, orang-orang bisa mengira kalau mereka ternyata berpacaran—“

“Memangnya kenapa?” sambar Indra. Matanya masih lekat menatap layar televisi, selagi tangannya refleks bergerak untuk membelai-belai perutnya. “Aku suka melihat interaksi mereka, kok.”

“Eh?”

Indra kali ini mendongak, hanya untuk mendapati betapa konyolnya wajah suaminya saat ini. “Suapi aku seperti itu,” katanya. Tidak ada nada memerintah dalam suaranya. Alih-alih, Indra—untuk pertama kali dalam hidupnya—terdengar sedikit manja.

Ashura mengerjap. “A-apa?”

“Kau dengar apa yang kuminta, kan?” Indra menunjuk ke arah layar televisi, lalu ke arah mangkuk _popcorn_ yang sudah habis separuhnya. “Aku ingin disuapi, Ashura.” Tangannya, sementara itu, memandu satu tangan Ashura yang jauh dari mangkuk _popcorn_ untuk merangkulnya, sebelum mendaratkan satu kecupan ringan ke pipi Ashura.

Wajah Ashura saat itu, demi apa pun, begitu konyol sampai-sampai Indra tidak bisa menahan tawanya lagi.

.

.

“Kenapa senyum-senyum?” Suara Ashura menyentaknya kembali ke realitas.

Indra menggeleng, sementara senyumnya masih tersungging pada wajahnya. “Tidak apa-apa,” katanya. “Hanya teringat pada sesuatu di masa lalu.”

Alis Ashura bertaut. “Apa hubungannya masa lalu dengan Vajra?” tanyanya. “Indra, ini masalah serius. Kita tidak bisa membiarkan Vajra seperti ini terus—“

Indra meremas tangan suaminya dengan lembut. “Kurasa Vajra hanya ingin bersenang-senang,” katanya. “Sebaliknya, seharusnya kau belajar untuk tidak terlalu cepat membuat keputusan, Ashura.”

Wajah Ashura saat itu begitu istimewa, dan Indra menahan diri sekuat tenaga untuk tidak menciumnya.


	3. Of Trust and Promises

Indra memandangi gedung yang menjulang di depan matanya dan menarik napas dalam-dalam untuk menenangkan gemuruh di dalam dadanya.

Sekalipun gedung ini adalah gedung milik suaminya (memang, secara teknis, gedung ini sebenarnya milik Kaguya; tapi kenyataan bahwa Ashura sudah bertanggung jawab atas bangunan ini sejak beberapa tahun yang lalu membuat Indra kelewat terbiasa untuk menyebutnya ‘gedung Ashura’), dan lepas dari seberapa sering Indra keluar-masuk gedung ini dengan hak istimewa yang ia miliki, auranya tetap terasa asing dan membuatnya tidak nyaman—entah kenapa.

Tapi bukan ia saja yang merasa seperti ini, sebab Vajra mengatakan hal yang sama. “Tempatnya luas, sih, tapi kalau masuk rasanya malah sesak,” begitu katanya.

Dan Indra tidak bisa lebih setuju lagi.

Maka sudah jadi kebiasaan, bahwa ia akan berjaga di depan lobi kantor—mengabaikan orang-orang yang melirik ke arahnya dengan ekspresi heran sekaligus kagum—dan meminta resepsionis yang bertugas di balik konter informasi untuk mengabarkan kedatangannya pada Ashura karena pria itu tidak pernah membiarkan ponselnya aktif selama jam kerja.

Kalau sudah begitu, maka Ashura akan segera turun untuk menemuinya dalam hitungan menit, atau bahkan detik kalau ia cukup beruntung. Mereka akan berbincang sebentar setelah Indra memberikan bekal makan siang Ashura, lalu mereka akan kembali ke kantor masing-masing dan tidak akan bertemu sampai jam kerja berakhir. 

Maka Indra agak heran ketika kebiasaan itu agak berbelok hari ini. “Otsutsuki- _san_ bilang kalau beliau sedang sangat sibuk sepanjang siang ini, jadi Anda bisa langsung datang ke kantornya,” kata si resepsionis.

Indra meninggikan alisnya. “Dia tidak bilang kenapa?”

“Sayangnya tidak.” Jeda sesaat. “Oh, Otsutsuki- _san_ juga bilang kalau Anda tidak usah repot-repot masuk ke dalam kantornya dan cukup menyerahkan bekal makan siangnya pada asistennya.”

Alis Indra semakin tinggi. “Kau yakin dia bilang begitu?” tanyanya.

Resepsionis itu mengangguk gugup. Jelas bahwa ia sama sekali tidak berbohong.

Tapi Ashura tidak pernah melakukan hal seperti ini sebelumnya. Ia selalu meluangkan waktunya untuk menemui Indra, sekalipun tugasnya begitu banyak. Seandainya ia tidak bisa pergi ke lobi sekalipun, mereka akan tetap bertemu di dalam kantornya.

_Jadi kenapa Ashura memutuskan sesuatu seperti itu? Apa terjadi sesuatu?_

Indra memandangi resepsionis itu, separuh berharap bisa mendengar jawaban yang berbeda, tapi resepsionis itu sudah sibuk dengan urusan lain melalui teleponnya—

—atau setidaknya itulah yang Indra kira.

.

.

Indra merasakan dadanya bergemuruh tidak nyaman ketika lift yang ia naiki berhenti di lantai destinasi, sementara kepalanya masih penuh dengan berbagai pertanyaan.

Apa suasana hati Ashura sedang buruk hari ini? Mungkinkah Indra datang di waktu yang salah?

… tidak. bagaimana pun juga ia harus membawakan makan siang kepada suaminya. Pria itu bisa saja tidak makan kalau tidak ada yang menyiapkan apa-apa untuknya.

“Ah, selamat datang, Otsutsuki- _san_ ,”

Seorang wanita berperawakan mungil dan berwajah manis langsung menyapanya dengan senyum cerah begitu pintu lift terbuka. Indra mengenalinya sebagai sekretaris magang yang baru saja memulai pekerjaannya bulan lalu.

Indra mengangguk ke arah gadis itu. “Selamat siang, Kanna,” katanya. Matanya tidak tahan untuk tidak melirik ke arah kantor Ashura yang tertutup. “Apa Ashura ada di dalam sana?”

Kanna mengikuti arah tatapan Indra. Jawabannya meluncur keluar seolah-olah ia telah menghafalkannya sepanjang pagi. “Tentu saja, tapi suami Anda sedang sibuk.” Ia terdiam sesaat. “Ah, tapi dia sudah memberitahu saya kalau Anda akan datang.”

“Resepsionis juga mengucapkan hal yang sama,” kata Indra dengan tidak sabar. “Dan aku tidak akan mengganggunya kalau dia memang sedang sibuk.”

Senyum Kanna melebar. “Kalau begitu, Anda bisa menyerahkan bekalnya pada saya,” katanya. “Akan saya pastikan kalau Otsutsuki- _san_ menerima bekal Anda—”

“Indra?”

Suara seseorang membuat jantung Indra tersentak. Ashura, entah sejak kapan, sudah berdiri di sana dengan kedua tangannya yang bersilang di depan dada. 

“Ashura?” ujarnya kaget. “Kukira kau ada di dalam kantor.”

Kanna terlihat sama kagetnya, tetapi gadis itu langsung menyapa Ashura dengan nada tinggi—yang di telinga Indra terdengar _terlalu_ tinggi. “S-selamat datang kembali, Otsutsuki- _san_.”

Barangkali Indra hanya kelewat berprasangka, tapi entah kenapa ia yakin bahwa nada gugup pada suara Kanna sama sekali tidak ada hubungannya dengan statusnya sebagai karyawan magang.

Ashura hanya memberi Kanna satu anggukan singkat sebagai jawaban sebelum matanya menatap Indra lurus-lurus. “Aku baru saja kembali dari toilet,” ujarnya. Satu alisnya meninggi dengan heran. “Kenapa kau sudah di sini? Baru saja aku mau turun untuk mencarimu.”

“Kau tidak sibuk?”

“Aku memang selalu sibuk, kan?” kata Ashura. “Tapi memangnya dengan begitu aku harus mengabaikanmu yang susah-susah datang ke sini?”

“Tapi katamu—” Indra tertegun. Matanya bergerak ke arah Kanna, yang memandangi Ashura dengan wajah merona.

Baru kemudian kesadaran mengempas dadanya. _Rupanya begitu._

“Memangnya aku bilang apa?” kejar Ashura. Wajahnya kelihatan begitu penasaran sampai-sampai Indra kesulitan untuk menahan tawa. 

“Tidak,” kata Indra cepat. Senyum tipis tersungging pada wajahnya. “Ini makan siangmu.”

“Oke.”

“Ah, dan pastikan interkommu tidak dipakai oleh orang lain kalau kau sedang tidak di kantor,” tambah Indra. Matanya bergerak ke arah Kanna, yang wajahnya kali ini jelas-jelas memerah untuk alasan yang berbeda. “Sampai ketemu nanti malam.”

.

.

“T-tunggu!”

Ketika Indra hampir meninggalkan kantor suaminya, Kanna sudah berdiri di belakangnya dengan napas terengah-engah.

Indra menatapnya dengan heran. “Ada perlu denganku?”

Butuh beberapa detik bagi Kanna untuk mengumpulkan napasnya kembali. “Saya sama sekali tidak mengerti.”

“Apa yang tidak kau mengerti?”

Kanna menatapnya lekat-lekat. “Anda tahu kalau saya tertarik pada Otsutsuki- _san_ ,” katanya. “Anda tahu kalau saya berusaha menipu Anda dengan informasi palsu itu.”

“Ah,” Indra mengerjap. “Tentu saja. Bertahun-tahun di dunia bisnis membuatku hafal dengan berbagai trik yang dilakukan oleh karyawan. Aku tidak sebodoh itu, Kanna.”

Wajah Kanna memerah lagi. “T-tapi kenapa Anda tidak marah?” tanyanya. “Kalau Anda memang menyayangi suami Anda, tidakkah Anda seharusnya merasa iri?”

“Iri?” ulang Indra dengan heran. “Kenapa aku harus iri?”

“K-karena orang-orang seperti saya tidak peduli kalau Otsutsuki- _san_ sudah menikah, tentu saja!” Agak mengejutkan melihat bagaimana Kanna yang bertubuh mungil bisa bersuara sekeras itu. “Mungkin Anda tidak tahu, tapi banyak perempuan yang mengincarnya. Banyak wanita siap menggantikan Anda. Hampir semua—”

“Kanna,” potong Indra. “Aku tahu betul maksudmu. Dan aku sudah mengenal suamiku dengan cukup baik untuk tahu bahwa banyak orang yang menyukainya.”

“L-lantas kenapa—”

“Kenapa aku tidak iri?” tebak Indra, yang dijawab dengan anggukan gugup. “Coba kutanyakan padamu. Apakah selama ini Ashura terlihat seperti orang yang berusaha untuk membalas perasaanmu? Ataukah dia tetap bersikap seperti atasan yang baik bagimu?”

Kanna meneguk ludah. “D-dia …” jeda sesaat. Kalimat berikutnya diucapkan dengan amat berat. “Dia selalu bersikap seperti atasan.”

Indra mendengus geli. “Kalau begitu, aku tidak perlu merasa iri pada kalian semua, kan?” katanya.

Diabaikannya Kanna yang memandanginya dengan terpana, selagi ia berjalan meninggalkan gedung kantor suaminya.

.

.

Beberapa kali dalam hidupnya, Indra suka bertanya pada dirinya sendiri; apakah takdir sengaja bermain-main dengannya?

“Aku tidak tahu apa ini akan berhasil, Ashura,” ia berujar lelah. Semua urusan soal pekerjaan sudah membuat kepalanya penat, dan ia tidak ingin menambah sakit kepalanya karena keputusan Ashura. “Kita tidak bisa mengkhianati _okaasan_. Tidak setelah semua yang sudah ia lakukan pada kita.”

Ashura mengeratkan genggamannya pada tangan Indra. “Aku akan mencari cara,” katanya. “Jangan khawatir. _Okaasan_ akan setuju kalau aku membuat kesepakatan dengannya.”

Indra mengerjap. “Kesepakatan?” ulangnya. Rasa takut menjalari dadanya. “Ashura, jangan gegabah.” Tidak peduli seberapa besar Indra ingin Kaguya merestui hubungan mereka, ia tidak akan membiarkan Ashura mengorbankan dirinya seperti orang bodoh.

Ashura menatapnya lekat-lekat, dan Indra benar-benar benci kalau pria itu melakukannya; sebab tatapan itu membuatnya kesulitan berkata-kata dan otaknya tidak bisa bekerja dengan benar. “Aku tahu apa yang akan aku lakukan,” kata Ashura. “Percayalah padaku.”

“Ashura—”

Tapi Ashura memutus kata-katanya dengan satu kecupan lembut di bibir, dan membuat jantung Indra berhenti berdetak selama sepersekian detik.

“Kalau _okaasan_ memberi restu, maka kita bisa melakukan hal-hal seperti ini sebanyak yang kita mau,” kata Ashura lugas. “Bukan sebagai saudara, tentu saja, tapi sebagai sepasang kekasih. Atau bahkan suami-istri.”

Indra merasakan pipinya memanas oleh janji yang diucapkan dengan begitu polos itu, kendati sesuatu di dalam kepalanya mengharapkan kata-kata itu dapat menjadi kenyataan suatu hari nanti.

.

.

Indra tidak pernah melupakan hari itu.

Sebesar-besarnya nyali Ashura, ia tidak pernah menyangka untuk mendapati pria itu bersujud di depan Kaguya—ibu mereka—sembari memohon pada wanita itu untuk merestui hubungan mereka.

Ketika Indra menyaksikan adegan itu, ia merasakan dadanya mencelos. “Ashura, apa yang kau lakukan—"

“Biarkan aku melakukan ini,” kata Ashura tegas. “Sudah kubilang kalau aku tidak akan membiarkanmu terlibat, kan?”

Tetap saja, bagaimana mungkin Indra tidak gelisah kalau Ashura sampai bersikap seperti ini? Bagaimana pun juga, Kaguya adalah orang yang sudah mengasuh mereka. Melakukan hal seperti ini sama saja mengkhianatinya secara tidak langsung.

Kaguya, sebaliknya, hanya memandangi Ashura dengan satu alis terangkat. “Kau akan membungkuk sekalipun tidak akan mengubah penolakanku,” katanya dingin. “Kau kira aku akan membiarkan nama Otsutsuki rusak dengan mengizinkan anak-anakku terlibat hubungan inses?”

“Aku tidak akan mengecewakan _okaasan_ ,” kata Ashura. Wajahnya masih menghadap lantai dan punggungnya melengkung dengan cara yang membuat Indra ingin merangkulnya—entah kenapa.

Barangkali karena punggung itu menegaskan bagaimana Ashura tengah berjuang sendirian. Atau mungkin karena punggung itu terlihat rapuh. Atau barangkali alasannya adalah kombinasi dari keduanya.

“Menikah dengan Indra dan tidak mengecewakanku di waktu yang bersamaan?” Kaguya mendengus, sebelum tatapannya berpindah ke arah Indra. “Kurasa itu bukan hal yang mungkin.”

Ashura menggeleng. “Aku akan bekerja jauh lebih keras.”

Iris Kaguya menyempit. “Itu saja tidak cukup—”

“Dan aku akan membuat perusahaan _okaasan_ menjadi perusahaan terbaik di penjuru Jepang—tidak, bahkan di seluruh dunia sekaligus.” Ashura semakin membenamkan wajahnya di antara kedua tangannya. “Sampai mati pun aku akan tetap bekerja di bawah _okaasan_.”

Indra terkesiap.

“Bekerja di bawahku seumur hidup berarti kau akan tetap berada di bawah kendaliku,” kata Kaguya. Tatapan dan suara dinginnya seolah menghunjam jiwa Ashura dan Indra sekaligus. “Sampai mati pun, perusahaanku akan tetap berjalan dengan caraku, sekalipun aku akan mewariskannya padamu cepat atau lambat. Apa kau sudah mempertimbangkan kemungkinan itu sebelumnya, Ashura?”

“Tentu saja,” suara Ashura terdengar lirih, tapi mantap. “Aku akan melakukan apa saja untuk _okaasan_ —“

“Kalau begitu singkirkan pemikiran konyolmu itu.”

“—asal _okaasan_ membiarkan kami menikah.”

Kaguya terdiam. Suasana di ruangan itu terasa begitu mencekam, sekalipun cahaya diam-diam menyisip dari sela-sela jendela. Indra bahkan merasakan bunyi degup jantungnya begitu keras sampai-sampai gemanya seolah terdengar oleh semuanya.

 _Ashura bodoh_ , rutuknya pada diri sendiri. _Dasar bodoh. Seharusnya dia tahu kalau_ okaasan _tidak akan membiarkan hal itu terjadi. Lebih baik kita seperti ini daripada—_

“Ashura,” suara Kaguya membuat Indra dan Ashura mengangkat kepala mereka bersamaan. “Mempertahankan harga diri keluarga ini jauh lebih sulit dari yang kau kira.”

Ashura menundukkan kepalanya lagi. Sekalipun Indra tidak bisa melihat wajahnya, Indra bisa membayangkan bagaimana alis pria itu bertaut, dahinya berkerut, dan otot-otot wajahnya menegang seperti juga otot-otot tubuhnya yang lain.

“Kalau kamu memang ingin membantuku meneruskan perusahaan, maka kamu harus menunjukkan dedikasimu yang sepenuhnya pada perusahaan.”

“Aku mengerti.”

“Artinya, mungkin saja kau tidak akan bisa menjalani kehidupan keluarga seperti orang lain.”

“Aku tahu.”

“Dan kamu masih bersedia melakukannya?” Ujung bibir Kaguya tertarik naik. “Kukira kau mencintai Indra, Nak.”

“Aku … akan mengusahakan sesuatu,” suara Ashura, kendati tidak terdengar seyakin tadi, masih sarat oleh determinasinya. “Yang pasti, aku tidak akan mengecewakan kalian berdua.”

Pada saat itulah mata mereka akhirnya bertemu; dan untuk pertama kali dalam hidupnya, Indra melihat betapa iris Ashura begitu berapi-api, tapi juga amat lembut. Tatapan yang, entah bagaimana, membuat Indra kembali jatuh cinta padanya—sekalipun terlarang.

Dan entah bagaimana pula, tatapan Ashura itu memberi Indra harapan untuk masa depannya. Untuk masa depan _mereka._

_._

_._

Ashura memandangi bekal yang diberikan oleh Indra padanya. Baru beberapa menit berlalu sejak istrinya itu meninggalkannya, dan Ashura sudah kembali merasa kangen padanya, seolah mereka telah terpisah selama bertahun-tahun lamanya.

Seperti biasa, Indra selalu mengepak bekalnya dengan rapi. Ashura membelai permukaan kainnya, membayangkan tangan istrinya berada di tangannya, dan diam-diam mengulas senyum.

Hal seperti ini akan sering terjadi sekalipun mereka tidak menikah, tapi Ashura yakin bahwa ia tidak akan sebahagia sekarang. Semuanya akan terasa sama sekali berbeda jika Indra datang dan memberinya bekal sebagai seorang adik.

Ia membukanya dengan hati-hati, dan mendapati betapa istrinya amat bersungguh-sungguh ketika menyusun isi bekalnya. Orang lain boleh saja melihatnya kekanakan, sebab tatanannya akan mengingatkan mereka pada bekal milik anak sekolah dasar, tapi Ashura menyukainya, dan hal itu saja sudah cukup.

“ _Otsutsuki-_ san?” Suara resepsionis dari interkom menghentikan lamunannya. “Ada telepon penting dari Inggris.”

Ashura memandangi bekalnya selama beberapa saat, sebelum menekan tombol interkom dan menjawab, “Apa aku harus menjawab teleponnya segera?”

Jawaban resepsionisnya meluncur tidak lama setelahnya. “ _Tidak kalau Anda sedang sibuk. Saya bisa memintanya untuk menghubungi lagi kalau Anda sedang senggang._ ”

Senyum kecil tersungging pada bibir Ashura, sementara tangannya mulai meraih sumpit.

“Kalau begitu, suruh dia menelepon lagi nanti,” katanya. “Aku tidak bisa melewatkan urusan yang satu ini.”

“ _Dimengerti._ ”

Ketika sambungan interkom itu berakhir dan suapan pertama masuk ke dalam mulutnya, Ashura menyadari bahwa ia telah mengambil keputusan yang benar.


	4. Pressured

Ashura merasa amat lelah hari ini.

Ia tidak tahu kenapa, tapi rasanya otaknya sedang tidak bisa diajak bekerja sama kali ini, dan seluruh tubuhnya terasa panas seolah-olah ia sudah melakukan hal berat—padahal sepanjang hari pekerjaan terberat yang ia lakukan hanyalah menandatangani dokumen dan menerima telepon.

…tunggu sebentar.

Kalau diingat-ingat lagi, telepon terakhir yang diterimanya adalah telepon dari ibu angkatnya. Dari Kaguya.

Dan kalau diingat-ingat pembicaraan mereka di telepon masih terbayang-bayang di dalam kepalanya sampai-sampai membuat kepala Ashura sakit, jadi barangkali itulah pemicu rasa lelahnya saat ini.

“ _Kurasa sudah saatnya anak-anakmu memasuki dunia bisnis,_ ” begitu katanya lewat telepon. Bahkan Ashura bisa merasakan betapa dinginnya suara itu sekalipun mereka tidak bertatap muka. “ _Mereka sudah terlalu banyak mendapatkan kebebasan beberapa tahun terakhir ini, ketika mereka seharusnya bisa menjadi calon penerus perusahaan kita._ ”

“Kita sudah bicara soal ini berkali-kali, _okaasan_ ,” kata Ashura dengan nada lelah. “Aku tidak ingin menghalangi anak-anak untuk mengejar mimpi mereka. Memaksa mereka memimpin perusahaan sama saja membahayakan perusahaan.”

“ _Itu karena kau terlalu lunak pada mereka,_ ” tukas ibunya. “ _Sejak awal aku sudah memintamu memperkenalkan mereka pada dunia perusahaan, tapi kau tidak pernah mau mendengarkan. Selalu saja kau mengulur waktu._ ”

Ashura mengertakkan gigi. Itu karena ia tidak akan membiarkan kedua anaknya terjebak dalam lingkaran setan ini. Ia tidak ingin mereka mengalami penderitaan yang sama dengannya, kalau tidak lebih parah darinya.

“ _Dengarkan aku, Ashura,_ ” suara ibunya kembali terdengar, dengan nada yang lebih dingin dari sebelumnya. “ _Perusahaan Otsutsuki tidak akan bisa bertahan di puncak kalau tidak ada keturunan Otsutsuki yang meneruskannya._ ”

“ _Okaasan_ —“

“ _Aku tidak ingin mendengar bantahan lagi darimu,_ ” sela ibunya. “ _Kalau kau ingin mempertahankan pernikahanmu dengan Indra, maka kau tahu betul apa yang harus kau lakukan._ ”

Jantung Ashura seolah berhenti berdetak.

 _“Kalau kau tidak mau melakukan apa-apa, maka aku akan melatih mereka berdua dengan caraku sendiri,_ ” ibunya berujar tanpa emosi, “ _Kecuali kau cukup bijaksana untuk melakukannya lebih awal._ ”

Sebelum ia sempat mengatakan apa-apa, ibunya telah mengakhiri sambungan telepon, membiarkannya tergugu sendirian di dalam ruang kantornya.

Apa dia akan jatuh sakit lagi, setelah harus membiarkan dirinya diopname dua atau tiga bulan sebelumnya?

Ashura menatap pantulan wajahnya pada layar monitor dengan amat gelisah.

Tidak. Jangan sampai hal itu terjadi. Masih ada begitu banyak hal yang harus ia kerjakan, dan Ashura tidak bisa membiarkan keluarganya kerepotan hanya karena ia jatuh sakit.

Ia memijat lehernya dan mengatur napasnya sembari memejamkan mata, berharap hal itu bisa membuatnya merasa lebih baik, tapi rasa lelah itu masih ada. Malah, semakin ia memikirkannya, kepalanya terasa semakin berat.

_Sialan._

Tangannya yang terkepal bahkan tidak terasa sakit ketika ia meninju meja. Dadanya begitu sesak oleh kemungkinan buruk yang bisa terjadi, dan bayangan bahwa kedua anaknya harus menanggalkan masa depan yang mereka inginkan demi keinginan egois ibunya membuat sesak di dadanya semakin menjadi.

.

.

Indra tidak pernah suka kalau suaminya meneleponnya dengan nada serius seperti ini.

 _“Kita harus bicara malam ini._ ”

Ia tidak bisa berhenti memikirkannya sepanjang hari. Apa yang sebenarnya ingin suaminya bicarakan? Kenapa suaranya begitu serius? Apa terjadi sesuatu yang buruk di kantor?

_Mungkinkah sesuatu yang buruk terjadi padanya?_

Indra menggeleng kuat-kuat. Ia tidak boleh memikirkan hal seperti itu. Memikirkan hal-hal buruk hanya akan mengundangnya untuk datang. Ia harus menjaga pikirannya tetap jernih.

Tapi ia tidak bisa melakukannya. Sejak Ashura meneleponnya, otaknya tidak bisa bekerja sebaik biasanya, sekalipun ia masih bisa memimpin rapat dan memenangkan saham saingannya dengan nilai tukar yang memuaskan. Pikiran itu menguasainya seperti monster yang selalu mengejar-ngejarnya di dalam mimpinya, dan monster itu tumbuh semakin besar ketika Ashura tidak kunjung mengangkat teleponnya saat istirahat makan siang.

“ _Nomor yang Anda tuju tidak dapat dihubungi—_ “

Indra mengertakkan giginya setelah upayanya menelepon Ashura untuk yang kesekian kalinya. Haruskah ia menelepon kantor untuk mengecek apa yang terjadi?

_Sepertinya memang harus begitu._

Sebelum ia sempat menghubungi nomor kantor Ashura, tiba-tiba teleponnya berdering.

Indra merasakan jantungnya berdebar keras ketika melihat nama yang tertera pada layarnya.

Otsutsuki Kaguya.

 _Kenapa dia meneleponnya?_ Indra merasakan dadanya sesak oleh rasa cemas. _Mungkinkah hal ini ada hubungannya dengan telepon Ashura tadi?_

Ponselnya masih berdering. Indra tahu kalau satu-satunya cara untuk mengakhiri dering itu adalah dengan menerima teleponnya, sebab Kaguya siap melakukan apa pun untuk melakukan caranya sendiri—dan Indra tidak ingin berada di sisi buruknya. Terutama pada saat seperti ini.

Maka ia menarik napas dalam-dalam sebelum memutuskan untuk menerima telepon itu.

“ _Kukira kau tidak akan mengangkat teleponnya,_ ” suara dingin Kaguya langsung menyapanya sebelum ia sempat mengatakan apa-apa.

Indra meneguk ludah. “Itu karena aku tahu kau tidak akan berhenti mengejarku kalau aku melakukannya.”

“ _Aku senang kau memahamiku dengan baik,_ ” kata Kaguya. Suara itu, entah kenapa, membawanya kembali pada masa kecilnya, di mana Kaguya akan tersenyum padanya dan membelai pipinya—sekalipun kelembutan itu tidak mencapai matanya.

Tapi Indra sudah lebih kuat dari dulu. Ia tidak akan kalah hanya dengan mendengar suara ibu angkatnya.

Lagi pula, bertahun-tahun tinggal dengan Kaguya membuatnya mampu menirukan gayanya dengan sempurna; gaya yang membuatnya terlihat dingin dan tak berperasaan, sekalipun itu hanya selapis topeng yang melindungi jiwa rapuhnya.

“Jadi? Ada apa?” tanyanya. Mudah-mudahan saja Kaguya tidak menangkap nada gugupnya. “Jarang-jarang _okaasan_ menelepon seperti ini.”

“ _Kedua anakmu sudah hampir menginjak usia dewasa, kan?_ ”

Alis Indra bertaut. Basa-basi yang aneh. “Ya. Vajra baru saja menginjak usia akil balig.” Ia terdiam sesaat. “Kenapa?”

“ _Aku berpikir untuk membiarkan mereka tinggal denganku selama beberapa saat._ ”

Indra merasakan jantungnya merosot ke perut. “Apa? Kenapa?”

“ _Sudah saatnya mereka belajar soal perusahaan,_ ” kata Kaguya. “ _Aku sudah menunggu selama bertahun-tahun, Indra, dan aku sudah cukup bersabar untuk membiarkan kalian bersikap seenaknya._ ”

Indra tahu kalau ‘kalian’ yang dimaksud oleh ibunya adalah ia dan Ashura. “ _Okaasan,_ kau tahu kalau aku tidak—“

“ _Dengarkan aku,_ ” Kaguya memotongnya dengan tegas. _“Kalau kau memang ingin bertahan dengan Ashura, dan kalau kau memang menyayangi anak-anakmu, maka seharusnya kau tidak mengulur-ngulur waktu seperti ini._ ”

Indra tidak suka kalau ibunya membuatnya merasa bersalah seperti sekarang, apalagi karena taktiknya selalu berhasil. “Aku ibu mereka,” ujarnya dengan nada yang diupayakan terdengar tegas. “Aku tahu apa yang terbaik untuk anak-anakku.”

“ _Tapi mereka tidak akan pernah ad ajika aku tidak pernah memberi restuku,”_ ujar Kaguya. “ _Atau kau sengaja ingin melupakan kenyataan bahwa Ashura pernah memohon-mohon di depanku seperti itu?”_

Tentu saja Indra tidak melupakannya. Ia tidak akan pernah lupa betapa besar pengorbanan Ashura sampai saat ini.

Tapi justru karena itulah ia enggan menyerahkan anak-anak mereka ke dalam genggaman tangan Kaguya.

“ _Okaasan,_ aku sedang tidak ingin berdebat, tapi—“

“ _Kalau begitu, bawa mereka padaku,_ ” Kaguya memotongnya. “ _Aku tahu kalian tidak akan melakukan apa-apa kalau anak-anak itu tinggal dengan kalian._ ”

“ _Okaasan_ , tolong—“

“ _Atau aku yang pergi ke sana untuk menjemput mereka._ ” Ultimatum itu seolah menggelegar di dalam kepala Indra. “ _Kau tahu apa akibatnya tidak mematuhiku selama bertahun-tahun, Indra._ ”

Demi _kamisama,_ kenapa harus seperti ini?

Indra menghela napas panjang-panjang, sekalipun hal itu tidak bisa melegakan dadanya. “Setidaknya biarkan aku bicara pada yang lain,” katanya lelah. “Mereka harus tahu apa yang terjadi.”

“ _Baiklah. Tapi pastikan mereka sudah berada di depan pintu rumahku sebelum minggu depan._ ”

Indra bahkan tidak sempat memprotes betapa singkatnya waktu yang Kaguya berikan padanya, sebab wanita itu telah mengakhiri sambungan sebelum ia bisa mengatakan apa-apa.

Indra menatap ponselnya yang berdengung dengan tidak berdaya, dan tanpa ia sadari air mata mulai melelehi kedua pipinya.

_Apa yang harus kulakukan?_

.

.

Vajra membelalak ketika melihat orangtuanya kembali dalam keadaan tidak baik-baik saja.

Murung barangkali bukan istilah yang tepat untuk. Mereka terlihat begitu sedih dan tertekan, dan entah kenapa pemandangan itu membuat dada Vajra diremas keras-keras.

“ _Otousan_?” panggilnya hati-hati. “ _Okaasan?_ Apa kalian baik-baik saja?”

Biasanya, kedua orangtuanya akan memberinya senyum sedih dan berkata kalau semua baik-baik saja. Tapi kali ini, mereka bahkan tidak punya tenaga untuk melakukan hal itu. Remasan di dada Vajra semakin keras.

“Mana Rahu?” adalah kata pertama yang diucapkan ayahnya setelah ia masuk ke dalam rumah. Suaranya begitu berat, tidak seperti ayahnya yang biasa.

“ _O-oniisan_ ada di dalam kamar.”

“Bisa tolong panggil dia, Sayang?” Ibunya berujar lirih. “Ada hal penting yang harus kami bicarakan pada kalian berdua.”

Vajra tidak tahu apa “hal penting” yang akan didengarnya nanti, tapi ia tahu bahwa apa pun yang ia dengar adalah berita buruk.

Dan Vajra sangat tidak siap untuk mendengarnya.

.

.

Suara pintu kamarnya yang terbuka tiba-tiba nyaris membuat Rahu membuat garis yang keliru. Ia sudah memutar kursinya dengan kesal, bersiap memarahi Vajra—adiknya adalah satu-satunya orang di rumah ini yang selalu masuk ke dalam kamarnya tanpa mengetuk—tapi niat itu langsung diurungkannya ketika melihat betapa gelisahnya wajah adiknya.

“Ada apa?”

Vajra menatap ke luar. Suaranya merendah ketika menjawab, “ _Otousan_ dan _otousan_ ingin bicara dengan kita berdua.”

“Hah?” Rahu mengerjap. “Memangnya ada apa?”

“Aku tidak tahu, tapi sepertinya mereka ingin bicara soal sesuatu yang sangat penting.” Adiknya terdiam sesaat. “Mereka tidak kelihatan baik-baik saja, omong-omong.”

Kalimat itu membuat Rahu tersentak. Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi? “Tidak baik-baik saja bagaimana?”

“ _Otousan_ kelihatan sangat suram,” ujar Vajra gelisah, “Dan _okaasan …_ kelihatan seperti habis menangis.”

Berbagai kemungkinan buruk merayap di dalam kepala Rahu. _Tidak mungkin, kan, kalau ayah dan ibunya akan—?_

“Ayo, _oniisan_ ,” kata Vajra. Kakinya sudah mengentak-entak ke lantai dengan tidak sabar. “Aku tidak mau membuat _otousan_ dan _okaasan_ menunggu terlalu lama.”

Menyadari betapa seriusnya adiknya saat ini, Rahu mengangguk dan mengikuti Vajra ke ruang keluarga, sementara otaknya berusaha untuk menepis pikiran buruk yang berkali-kali berusaha hinggap di dalam kepalanya.

.

.

Ashura benar-benar membenci suasana ini, tapi suasana hatinya jelas akan semakin buruk jika ia menyembunyikan berita buruk ini dari anak-anaknya.

“ _Otousan_?” tanya Vajra. Suaranya jelas-jelas terdengar khawatir. “Apa … apa _otousan_ baik-baik saja?”

Ashura berusaha menyunggingkan senyum, tapi itu saja amat sulit dilakukannya. “Seandainya saja begitu, Sayang,” katanya sedih.

“Apa terjadi sesuatu antara _otousan_ dan _okaasan_?” kali ini Rahu-lah yang bertanya. Ekspresinya sama seperti Vajra, hanya saja matanya seolah menghunjam jiwa Ashura dengan waspada. “Tidak akan terjadi apa-apa di antara kalian, kan?”

Indra menggeleng. “Tidak,” katanya lembut, lagi lirih. “ _Otousan_ dan _okaasan_ masih saling menyayangi.”

Seandainya situasinya berbeda, Ashura akan langsung menghambur ke pelukan Indra dengan bahagia, sebab kalimat itu begitu jarang keluar dari mulut istrinya. Namun sekarang …

Suara isak Indra setelahnya membuat dada Ashura seperti diremas-remas. Ia bahkan tidak berani memandang istrinya, sebab matanya sendiri terasa amat panas dan satu-satunya hal yang bisa ia lakukan adalah meremas tangan wanita itu untuk memberinya kekuatan.

“ _Okaasan_ bahkan tidak tahu harus bilang bagaimana,” suaranya terdengar gemetar. “ _Okaasan_ sangat menyayangi _otousan_ , dan _okaasan_ sangat menyayangi kalian—“ kalimatnya terputus oleh isakan yang membuat air mata Ashura ikut mengalir. “—tapi nenek kalian ingin kalian tinggal bersamanya, dan kami tidak tahu harus bagaimana.”

“ _Obaachan_?” tanya Rahu dan Vajra berbarengan. “Kenapa tiba-tiba dia minta begitu? Kita bahkan jarang bertemu dengannya!”

Ashura mengembuskan napas. “Itu karena selama ini kami berusaha keras agar kalian tidak perlu bertemu dengannya,” katanya. “Dan kami melakukannya karena kami sangat menyayangi kalian.”

“Memangnya ada apa?” desak Rahu. “Kalau memang terjadi sesuatu di antara kalian, maka kami juga harus tahu, kan?”

Rasanya berat sekali untuk mengatakannya, tapi Ashura tidak ingin membuat Indra semakin terbebani—apalagi setelah melihat kondisi istrinya, rasanya ia tidak akan sanggup menjelaskan semuanya dengan baik.

Maka Ashura-lah yang bercerita soal apa yang terjadi sejak awal; soal pernikahan mereka yang terlarang dan janji Ashura untuk menyerahkan hidupnya untuk perusahaan. Soal keputusan mereka untuk menjauhkan anak-anak dari jangkauan Kaguya. Soal Kaguya, yang masih tidak mau menyerah, yang berusaha untuk membenamkan Rahu dan Vajra ke dalam lingkungan perusahaan.

Kedua anak itu menatapnya dengan _shock_. “Sulit dipercaya,” kata Vajra, “Kalau _obaachan_ … ternyata orang yang seperti itu …”

“Dia memang sangat mencintai perusahaan,” kata Ashura. “Tidak, rasanya janggal kalau dibilang ‘cinta’, karena dia adalah orang yang rela melakukan apa pun hanya untuk mempertahankan nama baik perusahaan.”

“Mengerikan …”

Indra masih tidak mengatakan apa-apa. Tangisnya semakin keras, dan Ashura tidak bisa lagi menahan diri.

“Maaf,” gumamnya lirih. “ _Otousan_ sudah berusaha sekuat tenaga, tapi nenekmu lebih kuat dari yang _otousan_ kira.”

Ia merasa payah sekali. Air matanya sudah membasahi pipi dan mengaliri dagunya, dan Ashura seolah tidak memiliki kekuatan bahkan untuk menghapus air mata itu.

“ _Otousan_ , _okaasan_.”

Suara Rahu membuat kepala pasangan itu tersentak. Ashura melihat mata putranya berkilau dengan cara yang tidak pernah Ashura lihat sebelumnya. “Kalau bisa, aku akan mencoba mengelabuhi _obaachan_.”

Indra terkesiap. “Bagaimana mungkin kamu bisa melakukannya?” tanyanya lemah. “Nenekmu itu terlalu cerdas. Dia pasti—“

“Makanya,” kata Rahu tegas. “Aku membutuhkan bantuan dari _otousan_ dan _okaasan_.” Ia terdiam sesaat. “Dan sedikit bantuan dari Vajra juga.”

Vajra membelalak. “Memangnya _oniisan_ mau melakukan apa?”

“Ada proyek penting yang harus kukerjakan untuk kuliahku,” kata Rahu. “Karena aku mahasiswa jurusan arsitektur, dan perusahaan _otousan_ adalah perusahaan yang berpusat pada bisnis properti, rasanya tidak aneh kalau aku harus mengunjungi kantor _otousan_ beberapa kali.”

Ashura mengerjap, dan air matanya berhenti mengalir hanya dalam hitungan detik. Kepingan _puzzle_ perlahan-lahan menyatu di dalam kepalanya. “Jadi, maksudmu—“

“Tidakkah itu bisa menjadi alibi untuk meyakinkan _obaachan_?” ujar Rahu. “Dengan aku menunjukkan ketertarikan pada perusahaan, _obaachan_ tidak perlu repot-repot mengajak kami untuk tinggal dengan-nya.”

Ashura menatap Indra. Istrinya terlihat sama kagetnya, sampai-sampai ekspresi sedihnya berubah menjadi raut tercengang—sekaligus kagum.

“Kau yakin tidak apa-apa melakukan itu?” tanya Ashura. “ _Otousan_ tidak ingin memaksamu, karena ini tanggung jawab yang besar—“

“Astaga, ini, kan, cuma permainan pura-pura,” Rahu memutar bola matanya. “Tenang saja. Aku akan kelihatan seperti anak yang tertarik pada perusahaan _otousan_ dan berminat untuk bekerja di sana seumur hidup. Soal apakah nanti aku akan bekerja di perusahaan atau tidak, bisa dipikirkan setelah aku lulus nanti.”

“K-kalau begitu, aku juga!” kata Vajra dengan nada tidak mau kalah. “Aku juga tidak keberatan main ke kantor _otousan_ beberapa kali, kok!”

“Memangnya kau mau ngapain?” cibir Rahu. “Riset?”

“Bukan urusan _oniisan_.”

Ashura menatap anak-anaknya yang mulai sibuk berdebat, dan entah bagaimana beban yang menggantung di dadanya menghilang begitu saja.

Indra terkekeh di sela-sela isaknya. “Mereka anak-anak yang baik,” bisiknya sembari mengusap air matanya. Ah, bagaimana mungkin istrinya bisa terlihat begitu cantik—bahkan saat ia sedang bersedih seperti ini? “Aku senang mereka tidak tumbuh seperti _okaasan_.” 

Ashura mengecup dahi Indra. “Itu karena mereka punya kau sebagai ibu mereka.”

“Dan kau sebagai ayah mereka.” Jemari lentik Indra melingkari pinggang Ashura. “Tapi aku penasaran apakah itu cukup untuk mengecoh _okaasan_ —“

“Kita bisa memikirkan soal itu nanti,” ujar Ashura lembut. “Untuk sekarang, kenapa kita tidak makan malam dulu? Aku kelaparan.”

Indra menjawabnya dengan tawa kecil, dan kali ini Ashura memilih untuk mengecup bibir wanita itu.


	5. Like Mother, Like Son

Selama ini, Rahu Otsutsuki selalu melihat ayahnya sebagai orang yang menyenangkan. Kadang-kadang ia akan datang dan menunjukkan sesuatu yang konyol—atau bahkan menyampaikan lelucon tidak masuk akal—hanya untuk membuat Rahu memutar bola matanya.

Tapi ketika ia menyaksikan ayahnya menangis malam itu, rasanya semuanya jadi lebih masuk akal. Di balik layar, ayahnya sudah bekerja sangat keras, dan traumanya pada masa lalunya mendorongnya untuk bersikap lebih baik pada keluarganya.

Maka, dengan kekaguman yang perlahan-lahan merayapi dadanya, Rahu sepakat untuk mengikuti jejak ayahnya dan mempelajari sedikit banyak soal perjuangannya; sebab Rahu akan memastikan bahwa penderitaan kedua orang tuanya tidak akan berlanjut sampai ke generasi berikutnya.

.

.

Rahu sudah beberapa kali mengunjungi perusahaan ibunya, tapi perusahaan ayahnya adalah tempat yang begitu asing. Bahkan ketika orang-orang tersenyum padanya dan menyapanya seolah-olah mereka adalah kawan lama, Rahu merasa salah tempat.

“Kamu masih berumur 10 tahun ketika kamu mengunjungi tempat ini untuk terakhir kalinya,” kata ayahnya sambil tertawa kecil. “Jadi wajar saja kalau kamu merasa asing.”

“Ah.” Rahu mengangguk. Otaknya berusaha menggali ingatan soal kunjungannya 8 tahun yang lalu, tapi yang muncul di dalam kepalanya tidak lebih dari sekelebat bayang-bayang. “Omong-omong, apa _obaasan_ akan datang ke sini?”

Ayahnya otomatis menyentakkan kepalanya dari layar komputer. “Apa?”

Jelas Rahu sudah memilih topik pembicaraan yang salah. Ia menggigit bibir bawahnya, dan menggeleng cepat. “Tidak apa-apa,” gumamnya.

“Tidak. Kau tadi bilang sesuatu soal nenekmu, kan?”

“Hanya penasaran apa dia akan datang ke sini,” kata Rahu. “Bukannya aku ingin dia datang, tentu saja. Aku hanya ingin tahu apa _otousan_ sudah bilang padanya kalau aku akan sering-sering datang ke sini.”

“Ah.” Rahu tidak tahu apakah ia hanya berhalusinasi, tapi bahu ayahnya setegang tadi. “ _Otousan_ memang sudah bilang padanya, tapi sepertinya dia tidak akan datang pada hari pertamamu.”

“Baguslah,” katanya. “Aku sedang tidak butuh tekanan tambahan.”

Ayahnya tersenyum tipis. “Maaf sudah menjerumuskanmu ke dalam hal ini,” katanya. “Seharusnya _otousan_ bisa mengatasinya sendiri.”

Rahu mengedikkan bahu. “Tapi tidak berarti _otousan_ harus mengurus semuanya, kan?”

Ayahnya hanya terkekeh kecil. “Nah, mumpung kamu sedang berada di sini, kenapa kamu tidak mencoba belajar beberapa hal soal perusahaan ini?”

Alis Rahu meninggi. “Kenapa?”

“Memangnya kamu berencana untuk menghabiskan sepanjang hari dengan bersantai sementara _otousan_ bekerja?” kekeh ayahnya lagi. “Lagi pula, bukankah kamu membutuhkan beberapa informasi untuk tugas kuliahmu?”

Ah, benar juga. “Iya.”

“Kapan tenggat waktunya?”

“Masih tiga bulan lagi,” katanya. “Tapi aku masih belum menemukan perusahaan yang tepat untuk proyekku.”

“Tiga bulan?” ulang ayahnya dengan kaget. “Itu waktu yang terlalu cepat untuk mengerjakan sebuah proyek besar, bukan begitu?”

Rahu mendengus. Tentu saja ia tahu. Begitu pula dengan dosennya. Tapi Kakashi- _sensei_ adalah tipe orang yang tidak peduli soal penderitaan mahasiswanya dan membiarkan mereka bekerja mati-matian dalam waktu singkat.

“Kalau sudah masuk ke dunia kerja betulan, tantangannya akan lebih sulit,” katanya. “Jadi santai saja dan kumpulkan maketnya tepat waktu, oke?”

Kalau sudah begini, rasanya lebih baik pindah ke kelas Iruka- _sensei_ ; yang lebih galak dari Kakashi- _sensei_ , tetapi lebih manusiawi ketika memberikan tugas. 

“Toh, aku tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa untuk menentang dosenku,” desahnya.

“ _Otousan_ mengerti,” ujar ayahnya dengan senyum tipis. “ _Otousan_ jadi ingat pada masa kuliah _otousan_. Ada dosen yang sangat menyebalkan sampai-sampai—“

Tapi Rahu tidak tahu apa yang dilakukan oleh dosen ayahnya; atau apa yang ayahnya lakukan pada masa kuliahnya, sebab suara ketukan pintu memutus percakapan mereka.

Seorang pria menyembulkan kepalanya dari balik pintu. Kalau tidak salah, pria itu adalah Senju Hashirama- _san_. Rahu beberapa kali mendengar namanya disebut di dalam rumah, setiap kali ayahnya mengobrol dengan ibunya, sekalipun selama ini ia tidak begitu peduli soal dunia pekerjaan ayahnya.

Sekarang, setelah situasinya berbeda, Rahu jadi agak menyesal karena tidak mendengar dengan baik.

Berbeda dengan Naruto, yang tadi langsung memberinya _high-five_ sampai Rahu sendiri terpana—yang benar saja, memangnya Rahu ini anak SMP?—Hashirama hanya memberinya senyum tipis, yang dibalas oleh Rahu dengan anggukan singkat.

Interaksi itu terjadi begitu cepat, sebab ekspresi Hashirama langsung berubah serius setelahnya. “Ada seseorang yang ingin menemui Anda, Otsutsuki- _san_.”

Ayahnya mengerjap. “Seseorang?” ulangnya heran. “Maksudmu, representasi dari perusahaan Inggris yang waktu itu?”

Hashirama menggeleng. “Bukan.”

Rahu merasakan tensi di dalam ruangan itu begitu kuat, sampai-sampai dadanya ikut sesak. Matanya diam-diam mengawasi ekspresi ayahnya. Menarik sekali melihat bagaimana ia bisa melihat ekspresi yang selama ini tidak pernah ayahnya tunjukkan di rumah.

“Lalu siapa?”

Hashirama menatap ayahnya lekat-lekat. Wajahnya seolah merasa bersalah karena harus membawa berita buruk ini, tapi jelas bahwa pria itu tidak punya pilihan lain. 

“Zetsu- _san_.” 

.

.

Rasa dingin mengaliri dada Ashura ketika nama itu disebut.

Tentu saja Ashura sudah menebak kalau Zetsu akan mengunjungi gedung perusahaannya kapan saja ia mau—toh, pria itu punya terlalu banyak waktu luang untuk mengganggunya—tetapi ia sama sekali tidak mengharapkan kedatangannya saat ini; ketika Rahu ada di sisinya.

Mungkinkah pria itu sengaja datang hari ini karena itu? Mungkinkah ibunya sengaja memberitahunya soal Rahu, dan meminta Zetsu untuk datang sebagai gantinya?

Bayangan soal bagaimana Zetsu akan mengganggu Rahu membuat kepala Ashura serasa berputar. Ini adalah hari pertama putranya di sini, dan seharusnya Ashura membuatnya merasa nyaman. 

Tapi karena itu jugalah ia tidak boleh membiarkan Rahu melihatnya lepas kendali. Dijaganya suaranya agar tetap terdengar tenang ketika ia menjawab, “Kenapa dia ke sini?”

“Dia tidak mau memberitahu saya,” kata Hashirama enggan. “Kata Zetsu- _san_ , dia ingin menyampaikannya kepada Otsutsuki- _san_ secara langsung.”

Ashura benar-benar membenci betapa mudahnya Zetsu menguasai orang lain.

“Suruh dia ke sini, kalau begitu,” katanya. “Kalau dia memang ingin bicara padaku, maka dialah yang harus menemuiku.”

Hashirama mengangguk. “Saya mengerti.”

Ashura menghela napas panjang begitu Hashirama meninggalkan ruangan itu, dan menatap Rahu lekat-lekat. “Maaf,” gumamnya.

Rahu mengerjap. “Kenapa _otousan_ harus minta maaf?”

“Seharusnya ini hari pertama yang menyenangkan untukmu,” kata Ashura suram. “ _Otousan_ tidak menyangka kalau Zetsu akan—”

“ _Otousan_ ,” potong Rahu tegas. Untuk sesaat, ekspresinya sungguh mengingatkan Ashura pada Indra. “ _Otousan_ tidak perlu bersikap begitu. Anggap saja ini cuma salah satu hari naas di kantor.”

Ashura terkekeh lemah. _‘hari naas di kantor’_ terdengar terlalu sederhana kalau dibandingkan dengan apa yang akan dia hadapi, tapi rasanya Ashura tidak perlu mengatakannya terang-terangan. “Kau benar.” 

“Lagi pula,” senyum tipis terbentuk pada bibir Rahu. “Tidakkah ini kesempatan yang sempurna untuk menunjukkan seberapa hebatnya _otousan_ sebagai pemimpin perusahaan ini?”

Ashura terkekeh lagi. Rasa cemasnya kini hilang sudah, digantikan oleh rasa bangga yang meluap-luap.

“Kalau semuanya berjalan lancar, bagaimana kalau kita sekeluarga makan malam di luar?”

Rahu mengedikkan bahu. “Bukan ide yang buruk.”

Ashura mengacak-acak rambut putranya dan tertawa kecil.

Barangkali Ashura adalah ayah paling beruntung di dunia, sebab ia memiliki anak-anak seperti Rahu dan Vajra.

Maka, dengan keberuntungan seperti itu, sudah seharusnya bagi Ashura untuk bersikap seperti ayah yang pantas bagi mereka.

.

.

Kalau boleh jujur, Rahu langsung merasa tidak nyaman ketika Zetsu memasuki ruang kantor ayahnya.

Barangkali karena senyum pria itu tidak mencapai matanya—tidak seperti ayahnya. Atau barangkali karena suaranya, kendati ia bicara dengan lembut dan sopan, menyembunyikan sesuatu yang keji—tidak seperti ayahnya yang konyol, tapi penuh kehangatan.

“Aku tidak menyangka kalau kau akan membawa anakmu ke sini,” kata Zetsu. Tetapi dari cengirannya, Rahu bisa menduga bahwa pria itu berbohong; karena wajah itu seperti wajah orang yang telah menang dari suatu taruhan (dan Rahu yakin bahwa Zetsu, sejak awal, sudah memperkirakan kedatangannya sejak awal; entah dari mana informasi itu didengarnya). “Kukira mereka tidak akan pernah menginjakkan kaki ke sini.”

Alis ayahnya bertaut. “Jangan bicara seolah-olah kau mengenal anak-anakku.”

Rahu menatap ayahnya dengan terpana. Belum pernah ia mendengar ayahnya terdengar begitu dingin.

“Ayolah,” kekeh Zetsu. “Tidak seharusnya kau bersikap seperti itu di depan putramu.” Dia mengedipkan mata ke arah Rahu, tapi Rahu memilih untuk berpura-pura tidak melihatnya.

“Apa kau sengaja ke sini hanya untuk mengoceh soal ini?”

“Oh, tentu saja tidak.” Zetsu terkekeh lagi. “Aku hanya ingin bilang kalau aku baru saja makan siang dengan istrimu.”

Kalau tadi ekspresi ayahnya sudah cukup mengejutkan, ekspresinya yang sekarang membuat Rahu agak ketakutan. “Apa maksudmu?”

“Maksudku persis seperti apa yang kukatakan,” ujar Zetsu. “Aku menemui Indra, mengajaknya makan siang, dan … sisanya sudah bisa kau tebak sendiri.”

Dahi ayahnya berkerut-kerut. “Dan kenapa kalian bisa makan siang bersama?”

“Tentu saja karena aku menemuinya, mengajaknya makan siang—”

“Kau tahu bukan itu maksudku,” desis ayahnya.

“Maksudmu, kau ingin tahu bagaimana aku bisa mengundangnya?” Seringai Zetsu kini membuat Rahu gemas ingin meninjunya—dan ia yakin bahwa ayahnya menginginkan hal yang sama. “Mungkin kau tidak tahu, tapi sebenarnya Indra adalah perempuan yang sangat mudah untuk dirayu.”

Rahu merasakan jantungnya seperti dihantam dengan keras. Ibunya adalah orang yang sangat profesional. Tidak mungkin ia terbuai begitu saja oleh orang seperti ini, kan?

Tampaknya ayahnya berpikiran serupa sebab ia menjawab dengan tegas, “Dia bukan orang yang seperti itu.”

“Oh?” Sebelah alis Zetsu meninggi. “Apa itu artinya dia punya titik lemah untukku?”

“Kenyataannya pasti tidak seperti itu.”

“Tapi kau tidak menyaksikannya secara langsung,” kata Zetsu. “Tanya saja pada istrimu. Berani taruhan kalau dia akan mengatakan hal yang sama persis denganku.”

Suara meja yang dipukul membuat Rahu terlonjak.

“Kalau kau tidak punya urusan yang lebih penting denganku, lebih baik pergi.”

“Begitukah kau memperlakukan tamumu?” tanya Zetsu. “Aku jadi kecewa. Kukira kau akan memperlakukanku dengan lebih baik, apalagi dengan putramu di sini—”

“ _Ojiisan_ ,” potong Rahu. “Kalau _ojiisan_ juga seorang pengusaha, maka seharusnya _ojiisan_ sadar berapa banyak waktu yang sudah _ojiisan_ sia-siakan dengan mengoceh di sini.”

Zetsu menatapnya dengan mata membelalak. Begitu pula dengan ayahnya.

Rahu memilih untuk mengabaikan rasa gugupnya dan terus menatap Zetsu dengan ekspresi menantang. “Kalau _ojiisan_ memang ingin bicara dengan _otousan_ karena urusan bisnis, aku tidak keberatan. Tapi sampai detik ini, _ojiisan_ cuma mengoceh soal hal-hal yang tidak ada kaitannya dengan pekerjaan,” katanya. “Aku jadi agak sangsi kalau _ojiisan_ adalah pengusaha yang benar-benar profesional di bidangnya.”

“Rahu—”

“Tidak apa-apa, _otousan_ ,” Rahu memberi tanda bagi ayahnya untuk tidak menyelanya dulu. “Anggap saja ini bagian dari latihanku.”

Zetsu mendengus. “Kau tidak bisa bicara seperti itu padaku,” kata pria itu. “Bagaimanapun juga, posisiku lebih tinggi darimu.”

“Tapi sikap _ojiisan_ tidak terlihat seperti itu,” tukas Rahu. “Lagi pula, seorang pengusaha yang baik seharusnya tahu bahwa posisi seseorang tidak semata-mata memberinya kesempatan untuk bersikap tidak sopan.”

Wajah Zetsu merah padam. Ujung bibir Rahu tertarik naik. “Melihat dari wajah _ojiisan_ , sepertinya _ojiisan_ sebenarnya sudah memahami hal itu dengan sangat baik,” ujarnya dengan nada bangga yang sengaja tidak ia sembunyikan. “Bukan begitu, _ojiisan_?”

Selama beberapa saat, ruangan itu begitu hening. Rahu bahkan bisa mendengar napas Zetsu yang naik-turun tidak beraturan menggema di penjuru ruangan.

Sampai akhirnya, pria itu menyunggingkan senyum satir. “Kuharap kau mengajari anakmu untuk bicara lebih baik, Ashura,” katanya. “Kau tidak bisa membiarkannya memimpin perusahaanmu dengan sifat itu.”

Rahu tertawa kecil. “Sayangnya, aku adalah fotokopi _okaasan_ yang sangat _ojiisan_ sukai itu,” katanya. “Kalau _ojiisan_ memang menyukai _okaasan_ , maka seharusnya _ojiisan_ juga menyukaiku, kan?”

Warna merah pada wajah Zetsu kini menjalar ke lehernya. Tanpa berkata-kata lagi, ia langsung berderap meninggalkan kantor ayahnya dengan membanting pintu.

Rahu berdecak. “Kasarnya,” katanya. “Rasanya _okaasan_ tidak akan menghabiskan istirahat makan siangnya dengan orang seperti itu. Iya, kan, _otousan_?”

Ayahnya mengerjap bingung, seolah ia baru saja terjaga dari tidur panjangnya, sebelum jawabannya keluar dengan kegugupan yang amat menggelikan. “Tentu saja.”

“Kalau begitu, tidak ada yang perlu _otousan_ khawatirkan, kan?”

Kali ini, mata mereka bertemu, dan ayahnya tersenyum tipis.

“Semuanya akan baik-baik saja selama _otousan_ masih punya kalian bertiga.”

.

.

“Kau harus mendengar apa yang dilakukan Rahu hari ini.”

Indra mengangkat wajah dari layar ponselnya. “Memangnya ada apa?” 

Ashura duduk di sisi Indra dan mengusap rambutnya yang basah dengan handuk sebelum menjawab, “Dia berhasil mengusir Zetsu.”

“Hmm?” Alis Indra meninggi. “Apa dia mengacau lagi?”

Ashura mendengus pelan. “Zetsu bilang kalau kamu menerima ajakannya makan siang, dan kalian menghabiskan istirahat makan siang dengan bersenang-senang.” Ah, bahkan memikirkan hal itu membuat dadanya panas lagi. “Aku tidak ingin percaya, tentu saja, tapi dia terus-terusan mengoceh kalau dia lebih mengenalmu daripada aku.”

Indra terkekeh. “Kau sudah bukan anak kecil lagi, Ashura,” katanya. “Seharusnya kau tahu kalau pria itu cuma membual seperti biasa.”

Alis Ashura menukik. “Tetap saja—”

“Aku mengerti,” kekeh Indra lagi. “Sekarang, ceritakan padaku. Apa yang sudah Rahu lakukan?”

“Dia bilang kalau seorang pengusaha profesional seharusnya tidak masuk ke dalam kantor rekan kerjanya dan mengoceh soal hal-hal pribadi sewaktu jam kerja,” katanya. “Aku selalu tahu kalau anak itu pintar, tapi tidak pernah kusangka dia bisa bicara seperti itu di depan Zetsu.”

Indra menatap Ashura lekat-lekat dan tersenyum. Barangkali wanita itu tengah membayangkan momen itu di dalam kepalanya. “Tipikal Rahu,” katanya kemudian. “Apa lagi yang dia katakan?”

“Zetsu bilang kalau sifat seperti itu tidak akan membuatnya berhasil sebagai pemimpin perusahaan,” ujar Ashura. “Tapi kata Rahu, sifatnya datang darimu, dan seharusnya Zetsu yang amat menyukaimu—” dahinya berkerut sedikit ketika mengatakan hal itu. “—seharusnya juga menyukainya.”

Kali ini Indra tergelak. “Aku tidak menyangka kalau dia berani bilang begitu.”

“Aku juga tidak.”

“Tapi kau bangga padanya, kan?”

Senyum Ashura merekah. “Sangat.”

Perlahan-lahan, wajahnya mendekati wajah Indra, dan bibir mereka perlahan-lahan saling bertaut. Ada kelegaan yang menjalari dadanya ketika merasakan bibir lembut Indra menyentuh miliknya, sebab bibir itu seolah meyakinkan Ashura bahwa Indra masih menjadi miliknya.

Dan Ashura akan memastikan bahwa Indra akan selalu menjadi miliknya.

.

.

“Tapi kau benar-benar tidak makan siang dengan Zetsu, kan?”

“Kalau kau tanya seperti itu sekali lagi, aku akan benar-benar makan siang dengannya.”

Alis Ashura bertaut. “Memangnya aku mengizinkanmu?”

“Kalau kau memang tidak mau, seharusnya kau lebih percaya pada istrimu sendiri, kan?”

“Aku akan percaya padamu kalau kau meyakinkanku sekali lagi.”

“Kalau begitu sudah jelas,” kata Indra tegas. “Akan kutelepon Zetsu malam ini untuk menerima ajakannya makan siang besok—”

“Tidak boleh.”

Kali ini, Ashura menarik Indra ke dalam pelukannya, mengabaikan protes kesal istrinya (“Ashura, aku tidak bisa bernapas kalau kamu memelukku seperti ini”), dan meletakkan ponselnya jauh-jauh dari jangkauan wanita itu.


End file.
